That Girl In Question
by EmilyJade91
Summary: [AU] After work one night, Hilary is 'saved' by an impossibly strong woman who forces Hilary to go to her party. The woman is a vampire and Hilary is trapped inside her house after the woman learns who she is. Vampires, teleporting demons, werewolves, witches and an old contract that involves her grandfather. Hilary's life turns upside down. Eventual K/H. Please R & R!
1. Welcome to Oxford

That Girl In Question

Chapter One: Welcome to Oxford, New York.

/

Hilary Tachibana thought there was something hinky about this town from the day she moved here. Sure, she had been here before, visiting her grandfather but that was a week at most. She had lived here, Oxford in upstate New York, for all of eighteen hours before something had happened. She had been in her new home-room class when the vice-principal came into the classroom and told the class the reason why that no home-room teacher had turned up was because that the teacher, Mr Fox, had disappeared off the face of the planet. Hilary quickly learned through classmates that disappearances and dead bodies were sort of normal around Oxford. Three weeks in, and Hilary was still angry at her mother for moving her from the city. She had no friends, she hated her teachers and her mother had made her get a job at a local restaurant, Papa Joe's, as a waitress. It was a Friday night, the busiest night of the week. Boys were taking their girlfriends on a date, families were trying to not scream and pull each other's hair out as they ate and then there were the usual odd balls who ordered the same thing every time and stared at all the waitresses. Hilary looked down towards the back, near the waitress section. Melissa was standing there, glaring at her. Hilary rolled her eyes as she looked over the tables she was looking after. Melissa was the oldest waitress and thought she could get away with not doing anything but complained about everyone else. Hilary walked over to a table, where the customers were leaving. She smiled at the customers. "Thank-you for coming to Papa Joe's. We hope to see you again." She said, picking the bill. She passed the chequebook to the maître d as she made her way down towards Melissa. "What's your problem?" She asked Melissa as she grabbed a wash cloth and a serviette dispenser.

Melissa put her hands on her hips. "You are a really slow."

Hilary paused. She turned around. "What do you want me to do? Shove food down people's throat?" She asked as she turned to walk away.

"Whatever. I'm just trying to help."

Hilary rolled her eyes. She was about to say something in return when Julia, another waitress, turned up. "She doesn't need any help, Melissa. By the way, everyone in your area is waiting to order." She said, smirking at Melissa. Hilary looked between Julia and Melissa to see who would break off the stare first.

Melissa rolled her eyes. "Fuck you." She muttered as she passed Julia.

Julia stifled a laugh. "God, I can't wait for her to get fired or quit. It will be the best day ever." She said, taking the wash cloth and serviette dispenser out of Hilary's hands. "Andy said you can go home early. Your section is almost empty and it's pretty quite now."

"That's for table eight. Thanks, by the way. For standing up for me." Hilary said.

Julia patted her on the back. "It's okay. Melissa is a bitch who needs to be put in her place."

Hilary laughed. "She sure does. I'll see you next week!" Hilary said, walking into the back corridor, passing the entry way to the kitchens. She paused as she noticed the manager's office door was open. It was never open and the manager was usually walking around the restaurant. Hilary slowly walked past, straining her neck as she looked inside. She could see Andy, tonight's manager, sitting at a desk, looking worried. Across from him was a woman in a white suit jacket and skirt. Hilary looked away and bolted into the staff room. She jammed her time-card into the machine, opened her locker and pulled our her jacket and handbag and exited through the back-door into the parking lot. Hilary pulled her keys out of her handbag as she walked towards her car.

"Hey sexy." Hilary sped up. It was Jerry, one of the regular creeps who ate at Papa Joe's every night. He was a lousy tipper and constantly stared at all the waitresses. "You know, your the rudest waitress here! I'm a paying customer, come serve me!" Jerry shouted at her.

She felt him grab her arm. She struggled as she tried to get out of his grip. "Let me go!" She screamed, trying to get out of the tight grip. She kicked him as hard as she could in the leg but it didn't work. She closed her eyes as she felt his other arm grab her other shoulder. A second later, she felt his grip go. Hilary slowly opened her eyes. The woman in white was holding him up in the air, like he weighed like a nothing. Hilary's mouth dropped as she watching the woman throw him across the parking lot like he was a football.

She walked towards her, with a smile on her face. "And who are you?" She asked. Hilary was frozen with shock. This woman, who was tiny and extremely pale, had just thrown a large man across the parking lot like he was nothing.

"I..I..I'm... no one." She shook her head as she managed to get words out. "I didn't see anything."

She walked towards Hilary, pulling her jacket down. "Do you like parties?" She asked, licking her lips. "Isn't that what you kids are into now days?"

Hilary looked down at her feet. She had no clue how she was doing to reply. She didn't want to be thrown across the car park as well. "I...um...I should probably go home." She said, looking around at everything but the woman in front of her.

"Are you afraid?" She asked.

Hilary shook her head. "No..." She said in a small voice, gripping the strap of her handbag tighter.

"Then, come to my party." She said, she wrapped her arm around my shoulder, pulling Hilary along as she began to walk away from Hilary's car. "My name is Mayla. Yours?"

"I'm Hilary Tachibana." Hilary said as they walked towards a limousine that was parked on the side of the road. Mayla opened the door, gesturing that Hilary got in first. Hilary slid across the cold leather seats.

Mayla slid in next to her. "Would you like a drink?" She offered as they began to move. Hilary shook her head as Mayla poured herself one from the little bar. Mayla leaned back, sipping her drink slowly. "Why have I never seen you here before?" She asked.

"I just moved here, a couple of weeks ago, from New York City." Hilary said, staring at the dark tinted windows. She couldn't see a thing out of them. "It's my third week."

Mayla put down her glass, and lifted her jacket sleeve up. She looked at the white leather strapped watch on her wrist. "It's always good to be fashionably late to a party." She said as she resumed drinking her drink.

"I thought it was your party?" Hilary asked, confused.

Mayla patted her dark curly hair. "It is." She said, laughing a little. "Are you sure you don't want something to drink? It might calm your nerves?"

Hilary shook her head again. "I'm not legal." She said as the limousine pulled to a stop.

Mayla clapped her hands together. "We're here!" She said, as she opened the door and slid out. Hilary followed her, staring up at the huge mansion in front of her. It looked old and grand. Mayla grabbed her arm, goosebumps appeared on her arm as Mayla's hand was freezing and guided Hilary up grey stone steps, opening a large wooden door. Inside was dark, there was loud bass music coming from somewhere. Hilary noticed that there were a lot of people in the room, wearing lots of black and a lot of leather. Mayla guided her through the crowd, down a hallway, that was filled with plants and paintings. Hilary felt stupid in her silly work uniform, a red polo shirt and stiff black skirt. Mayla opened the dark door at the end, pushing Hilary in first. The room was dark, like the other one, with dark red wallpaper, black leather couches, there was a fireplace with a fire in it, but despite the fire, it was freezing. There were eight or so people in the room. Hilary turned around to look at Mayla, who was slipping the white jacket off, to reveal the most skimpiest top that Hilary had ever seen. It was more like two thick strips of cloth covering her breasts, conjoined with one going around her waist. She watched Mayla walk past her, up to a guy with bright red hair. He lent down as she whispered something into his ear. Mayla pulled away, giving Hilary a smile. "This is Hilary Tachibana..." Mayla said to the others in the room. Hilary could feel everyone in the room's eyes on her as she stood there awkwardly.

A girl with white blonde hair that was pulled into a ponytail, raised her eyebrow. "She's a bit... skinny." She said slowly as she looked Hilary up and down. "I thought you would've brought something back with a bit more meat."

Mayla laughed. "She's not dinner, Jasmine." She said, brushing a stray curl out of her face. "Dinner is on it's way already."

Another girl, tall also with white-blonde hair and pale skin stood up. "Then why is she here? She asked, she had a strong German accent. "I thought we had filled our quota already." Hilary looked around the room. She was pretty sure she was trapped. Everyone was extremely pale and stared at her like she was... food or something. It creeped Hilary out. She wished she had never been told she could finish work early. She heard a bang and someone shouting from outside the room. She turned around as the door opened and a thin, pale girl with stringy blonde hair was pushed in, followed by a young looking guy with spiky light brown hair. The girl looked over at Hilary. Hilary stared at the girl. She had something red all around her mouth and down the front of her clothes.

"Miguel," Mayla said, walking towards him. "What seems to be the problem?"

Miguel pushed the girl towards Mayla. "She couldn't keep her hands off the dinner you had prepared for tonight." Hilary couldn't help but notice that they all had an obsession with dinner.

Mayla lifted the girls head up. "Is that true?" She asked.

The girl pulled away from Mayla. "Get fucked! You think just because your Brooklyn's right hand, it makes you all so god and mighty?" She said, turning around to walk away.

Mayla grabbed her by the back of her neck, dragging her back to her. "What did you say?" She asked.

"You heard me, bitch." The girl said through gritted teeth. A second later, there was a loud snap and the girl fell towards the ground but before she could hit it, she turned into dust.

Hilary looked back up at Mayla, who was watching Hilary's reaction. "What the fuck?" She screamed. Mayla opened her mouth slightly, just enough for her to see a pair of pearly white fangs. Behind her, she could see the others. A scary thought went through Hilary's head, had she willingly walked into a house of vampires? She screamed and started to run back down the hallway. Hilary was knocked to the ground as she ran into something. She looked up. The guy with red hair was standing before her with a creepy grin on his face.

"Now, where do you think your going?" She heard Mayla ask from behind.


	2. Trapped

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade or any characters.

A/n: Thanks for all the reviews and alerts :D

That Girl in Question

Chapter Two: Trapped

/

I couldn't move. I was frozen on the spot in a house full of vampires. The redhead guy leaned down and grabbed my arm and pulled me upwards. His hand burned my arm, the opposite of Mayla's cold one, gripping it tightly. I stared at him, feeling my own heart beating loudly. Suddenly everything went black and we were back in the room I had run out of. "What the fuck!" I yelled as I pulled myself out of his grip. "What the fuck is happening in this place?"

He smirked at me. "Are you scared?" He asked.

I looked around the room. Everyone else was staring at me. "Can you let me go?" I asked.

Mayla walked into room. "I thought you said you weren't afraid?"

I could feel my heartbeat in my ear drums. These...vampires could bite my neck and drain me of my blood. I had seen Buffy a million times. "My... my... grandfather is Hiroshi Tachibana! He can give you money... if that's what you want."

Mayla raised her eyebrow. "Interesting." She said. She turned to the red-head guy. "Put her upstairs."

I crawled backwards as fast as I could but the red head grabbed me by the shoulder. Everything went black before I landed on soft carpet. I felt him walk away before a lamp clicked on. "What are you going to do with me?" I asked as he turned and smirked. He vanished into thin air. I looked around. I saw a door and I stood up and rushed to it. I pulled and twisted on the door knob. It wouldn't budged. I pounded my fist against it. "Let me out!" I shouted. I knew it was futile as I couldn't even hear the music downstairs. I turned around. The entire room was decorated in a dark red, even the bedspread. I stood against the door, as close as I could. I was shaking slightly, half from terrifying fear and half for the cool air. I listened against the door in case I could hear anything. I banged on the door again. "Just let me out!" I yelled. "Please!"

/

I had no idea how long I had been locked in the room. I couldn't even tell if it was day or night because the windows were blacked out or boarded up, even though I had the feeling it was both. After banging on the door and shouting for what seemed like hours on end, I climbed onto the bed and sat against the headboard and stared at the door. My eyes stung from not sleeping and my neck was stiff from sitting up right. I watched the door knob twist and a blonde from downstairs walked in. I froze.

"You, come with me." She said. I wrapped my arms around my knees and gripped them tightly. "Now."

"No." I said in a hoarse voice. "I'm not going anywhere."

Her thin eyebrows frowned. "Stupid girl." She said. There was a blur and she was dragging me off the bed.

I struggled against her grip. "Let me go!" I tried to pry her cold hands off my arm but they wouldn't budge. She dragged me out of the room down a dark hallway into a open entry. The room was lavish, with a huge poster bed with the curtains drawn. Everything was black or a dark red. There were several sofas, an antique looking desk with two arm chairs in front of it. The blonde dragged me to the side of the room, opening a wooden door, into large closet. We passed racks of clothing that were behind glass into a open space. I stared back at my own reflection. My face looked dirty from the tear streaks. I noticed that I couldn't see the blonde in the mirror.

"Vampires don't cast reflections." I turned around. Mayla stood there, with another blonde on her right. I turned back to the mirror, only seeing my own reflection. "You two can leave now." She said and the two blondes walked away. "Did you enjoy your sleep?" She asked as she walked over to the dresser.

"I didn't sleep." I said as I watched her pick up assorted things and put them back down. "When can I go home?"

Mayla turned back to me. "You know that's not going to happen." She said. "I like you... you remind me of me when I was..." She pointed to the chair in front of the bureau. "Sit." I gulped. If I didn't do it on my own accord, she would come over and do it herself. I walked over to the chair and sat down in it. "Good girl. Now, we have an engagement to go tonight." I watched as she picked tissue out of a tissue box. She began to rub my face with it. "Your coming with us tonight. And if you even try to run away or signal help, I'll snap your mother's neck, okay?"

I stared at her. I thought about my mom and how worried she'd be about where I was. "Okay." Mayla smiled down at me, sending a shiver down my spine.

"Good." She said as she began to put foundation on my face. "Your probably wondering why I am keeping you here. As long as you keep quite, everything will work out for the best."

/

After Mayla had finished my make up one of the blondes had returned and they stripped me of my clothes, putting me into a skin tight black dress and high heels. She then directed outside to a limousine. She sat directly across from me, staring. "You must be something real special if she's keeping you alive." My lip trembled a little bit. I couldn't cry because I didn't know what would happen if it ruined my make up, would they get angry. Mayla and the redhead piled in along with the other blonde and a guy with two toned blue hair. The blondes sat next to each other, holding hands. I looked away. They looked like sisters almost. I felt everyone's eyes on me but I kept my head turned. What had she meant by that I must be special just because Mayla was keeping me alive. After what seemed like an eternity, the limousine stopped. I could hear loud shouting and music. The blonde dragged me after her again and I realised we were in New York City, in front of some club. There was a huge line. I followed the blonde, trying to look natural as we passed through the velvet rope. People groaned as we went in. It was dark and loud. The music vibrated my feet. I watched as people stared at them. We pushed through the crowd. I wondered if they knew these people were vampires. I was so tempted to snatch a cell phone out of someone's hands and call the police but I remembered Mayla's threat against my mom and the creepy smile she had given me afterwards. I followed the blonde up a set of stairs and into what was probably the V.I.P box. The blonde pushed me into a chair. She moved to stand next to my chair, gripping my shoulder tightly. They all just stood there, staring at the door we had just walked through. I wondered what was going to happen. I was way to afraid to ask. I looked around. The two-toned haired guy stared at me. I looked away hastily. The box shook slightly as I realised someone was walking up the stairs. A skinny guy in a suit walked through the door, carrying a suitcase.

"I see your here early for once." He said, placing the suitcase down on a table close to the window. He looked me briefly, and then looked around at everyone before looking back at me. "New meat?" He asked.

Mayla stepped forward. "None of your business, Carl." She said. "Since when did you get so cocky?"

Carl smirked at her. "I just found the girl who is all over the news. You know they put an AMBER alert on her, right? She's seventeen."

"And what, that makes you think, you have something to hold over my head? I own you. You are in my debt. This is why we're having these weekly meetings of repayments. You ran out of money and almost lost your club. Do you want to lose your life?"

Carl's smile faltered. He tugged nervously at his tie. "No..." He said slowly. "No, I don't."

Mayla clapped her hands. "Did you find me anything that I would like?" She asked.

Carl nodded slowly, not meeting Mayla's eyes. "Yeah,I...Uh...told them to meet you in the basement."

Mayla turned around. "Kai, will you stay up here? I know there is nothing that you would like." Kai shrugged his shoulders. He walked over to the suitcase, picked it up, and sat on the couch facing me. Mayla looked at me. "Remember what I said."

I nodded. I wondered if Carl would notify the police that I was here. Probably not since Mayla just said if he did anything, she'd kill him. I leaned back in my chair, looking over at Kai. He was staring at something behind me. He was handsome, tall, thin with pale skin. He had the same pointed nose and chin, just like Mayla. I looked around. I wondered if I could make it to the door and down the stairs before he could.

"Don't even think about it." He said, causing me to turn and look at him. "I would put you down before you even stood up properly."

I sniffed and looked away. I just wanted to leave this situation. I didn't even want to move to this town. I knew something bad was going to happen. I shivered slightly. I was either cold or the air-conditioning was on full blast. I wondered if vampires felt the difference in temperature. I felt the box rattle again and the door open. The two blondes walked in first, followed by Mayla and the redhead. "Did she attempt to get away?" She asked Kai.

Kai shook his head slowly. "No. She behaved."

/

After night two of banging on my door and shouting, I was feeling even more sleep depraved. I was too scared to sleep in case I never woke up. I realised that they didn't care if I spent hours banging or screaming. I wasn't going to be let go. I sat against the headboard again, trying to keep myself warm without using the blanket or sheets. The temperature had dropped again, a sign we were getting close to winter. I wondered if I would be alive for winter, would they get bored of me? There was a noise and I looked up. The redhead stood there with a plate in his hand. "Are you hungry?" He asked.

I shook my head. "I don't want any of your food."

He laughed. "It's been almost three days. I doubt you'll last any longer than tomorrow without any."

"Why do you care?"

"I didn't say I did. I'm acting upon orders to deliver."

I looked at the plate. My stomach had been making growling noises for a while and I did feel faint. But I wasn't going to eat anything that they supplied. I wasn't going to make them think I was throwing the towel in. "I don't want it."

He shrugged and walked over to the desk in the corner. "I'll just leave it over here, if you change your mind."

I looked away. I looked back a few seconds later and he was gone. The smell of the food began to fill the room, making my stomach growl even more. He probably was right. I knew humans couldn't last long without food. I got up off the bed and walked over. It was carrots, mashed potato, a piece of pumpkin and some broccoli. My stomach growled again. I picked the fork off the plate.

I just didn't care.


	3. Runaway

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade or any characters.

A/n: Thank-you for the reviews :D It makes me so happy that people are reading this. There isn't many Beyblade fanfics and I've always wanted to write one :D

That Girl In Question

Chapter Three: Runaway.

/

It's been hours since I polished the plate of food the redhead brought, or I think it's been hours. I've lost what ever sense of time I had, it could be 4 am and I wouldn't know. I haven't had a shower and I feel gross. My teeth feel gross, my hair has that annoying feel when it needs to be washed and I'm wearing the clothes I wore to work last. I sigh as I moved slightly as I felt my foot go numb. I wondered if my mother was worried. That guy at the club had said there was an AMBER alert for me. Would they be able to find me? Would they be able to get me? I mean, I was being held hostage by a bunch of vampires and a guy who can teleport. The wooden door opened and Mayla walked in, carrying a pile of something, that I couldn't tell in the dark light. She closed the door right behind her. "Have you slept? You look terrible." She said, dropping the pile of what looks like clothes at the end of the bed. She walks over to me, sitting down near me on the bed, her creepy smile never faltering.

"When am I going home?" I asked.

Mayla looked down at her lap, flattening her beige skirt's non-existent crinkles. She looked back up at me. "You know that answer." She said, sternly, reminding me of my old grade school teacher. "I brought you some clean clothes and a towel, so you can bathe." She said, standing up, pulling me up with her. I flinched slightly at the contact of her cold hands. "I don't know what size you are considering how tall and skinny you are, so I got you some of Louise's clothes. If they don't fit, i'm sure I can find something." She picked up the pile of the clothes with her free hand and drags me out of the room and down the dark hallway.

"What's the time?" I asked, watching Mayla's curled hair bounce up and down with each step. Compared to her, I looked like I had been in a dirt hole for days.

"It's 6:45. The sun set a little over forty-five minutes ago." She said as she led me into a bright white bathroom. There was a large shower in the corner, a huge bathtub in the other corner, a toilet to my left and a long counter with millions of items on it. "I'm sorry, your room has a private en suite, but I haven't had someone connect the water to it. I had it turned off over last winter so the pipes wouldn't freeze and burst and I forgot about it." I stared at my reflection, by myself of course as Mayla didn't have one. I looked as disgusting as I felt and Mayla had wiped my face clean and put make up on it. Half of the make up was still on and the other half had been rubbed off. "You look terrible. I'll run you a bath." I turned and stared at her as she walked over to the bathtub and turned the taps. I was being held hostage by a vampire who was running me a bath and telling me I was looking 'terrible'. Was I delirious in my hunger and sleep deprived state? Was I dreaming? My head spun slightly, I leaned forward, grabbing the counter. Mayla rushed to my side faster than I could blink.

"I'm... ok-kay." I said, regaining my focus slowly. Mayla's cold hands touched my forehead.

"I'll get you someone who can take your temperature after I get you in the bath." She began stripping me of my clothes. My cheeks burned, no one has ever seen me naked. Her cold hands leave goosebumps over my skin as she takes the last of my clothes off. She directs me to the bathtub and I've never felt more helpless in my life. I climb in, hissing slightly at the boiling hot water. I turn around at the sound of the bathroom door slamming shut and Mayla is gone. I fully extend my legs and feet, something I haven't done in days and let the hot water soak all my grimness and aches away. I put my head under the water, instantly regretting it as it's clearly way too hot. I hear a noise and I shot up, standing up.

"Uhhh..." My mouth hangs open slightly as I realise the redhead guy is standing right there. My hands fly towards my breasts and my lower region as I realise I'm naked.

"Mayla sent me to check your temperature, since I'm the only one with normal body temperature." He said. "I'm Tala, I swear I'm not here to perve on you or be some creep."

I stare at him as he rolls the sleeves of his shirt up. "Your not a vampire?" I asked.

Tala laughed. "I'll never be one if Mayla has her way." He said as he passed me a towel. I wrapped it around myself. It has to be the softest towel I've ever touched. "I'm just your garden variety teleporting demon." He helped me get out of the bathtub. "I can't tell if your hot from a fever or from the bathtub. I guess she didn't even bother with the cold tap like usual."

"How...?" I go to ask him how he got mixed up with vampires but I decided against it. I barely know anyone except from whether their a vampire or a demon. I only know three names to faces.

"Two years. And how I got mixed up with everyone here?" I look up at Tala, there isn't much of a height difference. "Teleporting demon is a hard thing to come by and as much as I tried to remain anonymous, people found out. There was a price on my head in Europe. One day, I teleported into a park at 3 am in the morning and Mayla was standing right there." His gaze goes far off and I'm left standing there awkwardly. "She brought me to America and now the council is trying to make me a vampire. They don't like groupies."

"Groupies?" I asked even though I have clear description in my head of what it could mean. "Whose the council?"

"Don't go telling all our secrets now." Mayla stood at the door.

Tala chuckled, his hand touched my head. "She's a bit warmer than she should be." He said, turning to Mayla. "Perhaps, a cooler bath would be best." He said, causing Mayla to roll her eyes, leaving the room.

Mayla walked back over to me. "Back in the bath." She said, turning the cold tap on. I got back into the bathtub, dropping my towel as soon I started to drop into the water. She disappeared behind me. I heard drawers being opened and closed, cupboards slamming shut. Who was the council? Vampires answered to someone? My head spun slightly again. Mayla turned the cold tap off and squirted something from a bottle into her hands. She moved towards me and I flinched slightly. Her hands attacked my hair. "I'm not that scary. I'm only washing your hair. It smells disgusting."

"I'm sorry." I said, quietly. I was obviously trapped. I thought about my mom washing my hair when I was a little girl and I would cry when she got it in my eyes. "What's the council?"

I felt Mayla stop massaging the shampoo into my hair. "Nothing you need to know about." She said, continuing on. "Tala was stupid bringing it up." She pushed me into the water, enough for my hair to go underwater and wash out the shampoo. "I want you to know that there is no possibility of you ever going home and that you have to understand that."

I heard her open another bottle and her hands returned to my head. "What happens if I try?" I asked.

"You will be killed. It's a law, a law I have to abide by." She pushed me underneath the water again. I came up, gasping for air. "Otherwise, I will be killed for not following it." I nodded slowly. I felt my heart sank at the notion that I would never talk or see my mother again. Or my grandfather or anyone I knew. Mayla hoisted me out of the bathtub, handing me my towel so I could dry off. I dried off as quickly as I could. Mayla handed me the clothes she had brought, a long-sleeved black velvety dress that came just above my knee, black stockings and black flats. I dressed quickly. I followed Mayla out of the bathroom and back down the hall. We entered the room the blonde dragged me into the other day. I guessed this was Mayla's bedroom. Mayla sat down on one of the lounges near the back of the room in front of the window. I joined her on the other one. "I had some tea prepared for you." She said, leaning over and filling a expensive looking antique cup. "Sugar? Milk?"

I blinked, slightly unnerved by a vampire offering me milk and sugar with the tea. "Um.. one and sure." Mayla flashed her creepy smile and put a teaspoon of sugar and a dash of milk into the cup. She passed it to me and I took a sip.

"I hope I can trust you." She said.

I looked up at her, from my tea. She had perfectly curled hair to go with her perfectly applied make-up to her neat white button down blouse and beige skirt to the nude high heels on her feet. She looked like an upper-east side socialite that I saw when I ventured there. I nodded slightly, too scared to answer. "How will you make sure nobody finds me?" I asked, putting my cup down when I finished the last of it.

Mayla shrugged. "It's sad really, they'll probably stop looking once they come up with no clues. They'll probably think you ran away or got murdered or something."

"What about my mom?"

"I promise nobody will touch a hair on her head."

"Why did you give me a look when you found who my grandfather is?"

Mayla's left eyebrow twitched slightly. "I have been here a long time, I have met him before." She said. "A long time ago."

I looked outside, the curtains had been drawn back so the night sky was visible. It looked dark outside, which made me feel even worse. Reality was sinking in that I wasn't leaving any time soon. "I promise I won't touch your grandfather either."

"How many days is it?"

Mayla looked away. "Six days, today. The police have... run out of clues." She said. "We'll get you a new identity when enough time has passed by."

"How long have you been alive?" I'm having word vomit and I can't stop asking questions.

"I'm 148 in November." She looks extremely good for 148. "I was sixteen when I was turned into a vampire."

"Will you turn me into a vampire?" My voice is shaky on the last word. I'm terrified of her answer.

"Maybe. That won't be up for me to decide."

/

Not long later, I'm locked back up in my room and the door to the en-suite has been opened. I looked around what feels like my jail cell and I shiver slightly, it's quite cold. I kick off my new flats and huddle to my normal position on the bed. My eyes feel heavy, from the lack of sleep and as much as I want to close them, I can't. I yawn and rub my eyes. My vision blurs a bit but after I blink a couple of times, it goes back to normal.

"Wake up." Someone says as they shake me.

My eyes bolt open, my heart beats super fast. I look around and I realised that I've fallen asleep. Tala is standing next to the bed. "What happened?" I asked.

Tala raised his left eyebrow. "I'm guessing you felled asleep? She wants to see you."

"How long was I sleep?" I asked as I got up off the bed.

Tala shrugged. "I guess almost a whole day, it's six thirty." I cursed my body for failing but I was glad nothing had happened to me while I had slept. I followed Tala into Mayla's room, into what I think was her closet. Mayla stood at the end of the room, stepping into sky high black strappy high heels.

"I heard you finally felled asleep." She said, brushing invisible dust off the tight black dress she was wearing. "Because I like to believe I trust you, you are joining us tonight." She said, walking past me. "To a party, that's going to be thrown by a friend of mine." Was this friend human or a vampire? Mayla returned in front of me, holding a similar black dress to hers. "You shall wear this."

I took it out of her arms. "Thanks." I muttered, turning around. I slipped the velvety dress off and quickly squeezed into the new one. I turned back around to see Mayla laughing.

"I don't know why you had to turn around, it's not like I didn't see anything yesterday." She said, pushing me into the chair. She began to rub foundation onto my face.

"Why do you bring me to places?" I asked as I grimaced as she kept rubbing hard.

She looked at me. "I have to keep an eye on you." She said. "It's not like that door has been locked for two days."

The door hadn't been locked for two days? Was she testing me? Did this mean she trusted me? Or was the fact I hadn't tried to run away a good thing? "Oh." I said, lamely. I didn't know what to say. I didn't want her to think that all I was thinking about was running away in the middle of the day when they'd be unable to go outside. Mayla jerked my head up as she brushed my eyelashes with mascara. How far could I get without someone noticing? What did they do during the day? Sleep? Hang out in a dark room? Sleep in a coffin? Did vampires sleep? I stood up and followed Mayla down the little hallway back into her room. She passed me a pair of high heels and a black coat. I put both on and watched her as she put on her heels. They looked like she'd snap the tiny heel part the first step she took. They looked expensive with the lace material to make it look like a boot. She shrugged on a black pea coat.

"Will you be warm enough? It's barely sixty degrees outside." Mayla asked. "I'll get you gloves." She disappeared back into her closet and two seconds later came back with a pair of black leather gloves. I slipped them on and followed her out. If I was going to escape, I needed to remember which way to go. I followed her down the large staircase that seemed to be in the middle, as I saw another long hallway on the other side. At the bottom was Tala, in a suit with a dark purple shirt on underneath, the two blondes and Kai who wore a matching suit to Tala's but with a black shirt underneath. One of the blondes wore a strapless gold sequin dress and the other one wore a long sleeved white dress that looked incredibly tight and uncomfortable. The taller blonde in the white dress, leaned down and whispered something into the other blonde's ear. "Where's Miguel?" Mayla asked.

"He's gone ahead early, so has Max and Tyson." Tala said as he moved to stand next to Mayla. I shivered slightly. Clearly vampires couldn't feel a change in temperature as it was freezing despite wearing a thick coat and gloves. Even Tala looked like he wasn't affected. I followed them out as they walked through the huge wooden doors into a stretch limousine. We drove for about thirty minutes. I awkwardly sat next to Kai, who seemed to stare at the two blondes making out while sipping on a drink. I tried to not watch them, but they were right in front of me and it was better than watching Mayla's hand slipping into Tala's pants.

"Are you enjoying this?" One of the blonde's asked.

I blushed. "Uh... sorry." I said, looking down at my hands.

She laughed. "Do I scare you?" I shook slightly.

"Louise, leave her alone." Mayla said.

"She needs to loosen up. She knows she can't escape." Louise said.

"Louise." Mayla said. I looked over at Mayla, and thankfully she had taken her hands of Tala's pants. The car stopped and Mayla got out. I followed Louise and stared up at the huge house we were standing in front of. Mayla grabbed my arm and dragged me along with her. "Don't ever find yourself alone. Always stay with someone you know. I know your scared of us, but they're is even more scarier people in there."

I could see my breath in front of me. It was so cold my body started to shake slightly. "Okay." I said as we passed through a door. I recognised the blonde, Miguel, talking to a tall, thin woman with bright red hair. Some people stared at me. I wondered if they knew I was human. Mayla slid her coat off and passed it to the guy standing in front of a room.

"Are you cold?" Mayla asked me.

I looked around. I took my gloves off and then my coat. It was pretty warm. "No, it's okay." I said, passing them to her. I watched as an Asian woman with long pink hair in curls wearing a long red dress that showed a lot cleavage walked towards us.

"Mayla!" She said loudly throwing her hands up. She kissed Mayla on both cheeks and pulled away looking at me. "And who is this?" She said, moving towards me, grabbing my hands. "A human?" She asked, looking at Mayla. I looked over at Mayla.

Mayla cocked her head slightly to the left. "This is Hilary. She's the newest member of our coven." She said. "Hilary, this is Mariah Ling."

Mariah laughed. "Mayla, you already have one non-vampire member and you know the rules." She said. "You know the council meets in two weeks and you can't keep them at bay anymore."

"Maybe you should worry about yourself. You know your region isn't exactly flying low these days."

Mariah stared at her. "I'll make sure your put before your beloved Brooklyn and he realises what a mistake it is to have you in New York."

"Your lucky your even alive after all the shit you've pulled, whore." Mayla sneered, pushing Mariah backwards. "Stay away." Mayla stalked away, with Tala following her. Louise and the other blonde walked over and joined Miguel.

Mariah stared at me. "You have no idea what the fuck your getting into." She said, leaning in close. I froze. I was alone. I felt a cold arm go around my shoulder. I looked up.

"Fuck off Mariah." Kai said, walking away with me pressed between his arm and his side. I stared up at him as we walked up stairs. Where the hell were we going? We walked into a dark room and he let me go. The door slammed shut and a lamp clicked on. I looked around. We were in some kind of bedroom. Did that mean he was... expecting...

"I am not having sex with you!" I said.

Kai took his suit jacket off, raising his eyebrow slightly. "That's not why I brought you up here." He said, placing his jacket on the chair. "Downstairs is probably the most unsafe place for you to be. Mayla asked if I could look after you." He said.

"Okay." I said as I sat down on the edge of the bed. Great. I would be stuck in this room for hours. I watched as he left the room. Even better. I leaned back and stared up at the dark ceiling.

"Do you drink bourbon?"

I sat up. Kai was holding a bottle of bourbon. I shrugged. "I'm not 21." I said.

Kai sat down next to me, sipping out of the bottle. "Technically, I'm not 21 either." He said, passing me the bottle.

I looked down at it. I took a swig, burning my throat a little. "What usually happens at things like this?" I asked.

Kai chuckled. "You don't want to know." He took the bottle off me.

"Yes I do."

"A bunch of humans throw themselves at us, usually females." I looked at him. "So we can drink from them?"

"People do that?" I felt a bit ill.

He shrugged, passing me bottle. "They get off on it."

"What the fuck." I said. I drank as much as I could from the bottle. People were so fucked up. What could people possibly find exciting from a vampire drinking their blood? I took another swig from the bottle. I wondered how old Kai was. Was he as old as Mayla? I couldn't deny that he was attractive. My head spun a little as I kept drinking from the bottle. Was this what my life was going to be like forever? I realised I had finished the bottle. I gripped it tightly and threw it across the side of the room. It smashed and pieces scattered across the ground. I stood up.

"What was that for?" Kai asked.

I shrugged. "I don't know." I said, stumbling a little bit. I felt him grab me and spin me around. He pulled me close towards him. "Don't touch me." I said, trying to push his grip off. He didn't budge.

"Don't tell me what to do." He said. His eyes were scary. He pushed me onto the bed. He stood up. "I'll be back." He left the room, closing the door quietly. I lied on the bed and closed my eyes. All I had to do was sneak out of my room and down the hallway, down the stairs and out the front door. It was simple. So, so very simple.

/

I woke up to something cold against my cheek. I opened my eyes and Kai was right above me. "What the?" I said, trying to move.

He leaned back to his full height. "I was just checking if you were breathing alright." He said, walking over to the dresser, picking up a glass of water and passing it to me. "You don't make a sound when you sleep."

I took the glass off him and took a sip. "Thanks." I said. I passed him the glass when I finished it. "When are we leaving?" I asked.

Kai pulled on his suit jacket. "There's two hours until sunrise, soon." He said, taking my hand and pulling me up. We walked out of the room and back downstairs. There was no one hanging around like before and it was quiet. I looked around when I heard footsteps. Mayla, Tala, Miguel, Louise, the other blonde, a guy with blue hair and a black guy with white hair.

"Ah, she's awake!" Mayla said, grabbing my shoulders. "Hilary, say hello to Tyson, he's another member of our family and my colleague, King."

King, the black guy with white hair, stepped forward and kissed my cheek. "Mayla has told me she has plans for you." He said. I wondered how he and Mayla were colleagues. He wore a stylish white suit and shoes.

I smiled politely. "Hello." I said.

King clapped his hands together. "You all best be getting off." He said. "I'll talk to you later." He said to Mayla. We all walked to the limousine in silence and stayed that way until we got back. Miguel kept looking at me funny.

"I'll take her to her room." Miguel said, grabbing my arm tightly. Mayla nodded and we walked up the stairs. "I know what your planning." He whispered in my ear.

I looked at him. "What?" I asked.

"Your escape plan."

I shook my head. "I'm not...I'm not planning anything."

Miguel smiled, the bottom of his fangs peaked out. "Good. Because if you even think about it again, I promise I won't stay away from your precious mother." I stared at him. My mom? He would go after my mom? I trembled a little bit. "Are we clear?" I nodded, licking my lips nervously. "Good. Good night." He said, opening the door to my room and pushing me inside.


	4. The Council

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade or any characters.

A/n: Sorry for such a late update.

That Girl In Question

Chapter 4: The Council

/

I could hear rain splattering against the blacked-out windows. After Miguel had thrown me back into the room, I wondered how he had known that I was planning an escape. It came down to two theories, 1; He just wanted to scare me about thinking about doing it or 2; He could read my thoughts. I had no clue even if they could be the answer, but I had put my escape plan off for now. I didn't want to escape and find out they had harmed my mom. As I stepped out of the warm shower, I realised I had spent a whole week underneath this roof. I wrapped the dark red towel around myself and walked back out to the room. I stopped at the sight of Mayla perched on the end of the bed.

"Ah, your awake and showered. Good." She said. "I had some food brought up for you."

I looked over at the desk. There was a plate with some cut up fruit and two slices of toast. There was a glass of orange juice beside it. "Thanks." I said.

"I also brought you more clothes and some clean underwear." She said, standing up and turning around. "I promise I won't peak."

I quickly dried myself off and pulled the clothes on. This time it was black skinny jeans and a thick black turtle-neck. "You can...turn around." I said as I started to eat the food off the plate. It was the second proper meal that I have had in a week.

"So, Kai tells me that you and bourbon don't get along."

My cheeks burned slightly. He had told her about me finishing the bottle and then throwing it? "Oh." I said lamely. I sat down next to Mayla who inched a little closer.

"In three days, the council meets and they'll decide your...fate."

I looked at her. "My fate?"

"Whether or not you'll be a vampire." I froze. Mayla stood up, waving her hand. "The council is... what we call our authority. They override anything that I decide if they think I've put our kind in jeopardy." Mayla shook her head slightly, her curls bouncing. "So, I-"

The door banged open and Jasmine appeared. "There is a... situation in town." She said, her eyes looking at me. "That needs our attention."

Mayla snorted. "Jesus." She muttered. "I need to make sure she is going to answer the council's questions exactly like they would want her too. Handle it yourself."

Jasmine's top lip twitched. "Fine." She snarled and slammed the door.

Mayla twirled one of her curls around. I wondered what would happen if I didn't answer the council's questions right. Would they kill me? Lock me up in a dungeon? Would I come back here and live my days out in this room. "You can't display weakness. The last thing you can do is look around or sweat or play with your hands."

"I thought vampires roamed around killing people for blood." I said.

Mayla laughed. "The council was brought in many, many centuries ago to make sure that... we don't make ourselves known to...everyone else. In each state, theirs someone who over rules the entire state and he has... members who oversee certain parts. I oversee this county, plus more." She said, twirling another curl. "Don't fidget. Answer questions with a yes or a no answer unless they want more than a yes or a no answer. And when someone talks to you, make eye contact." I nodded my head slowly. "And don't look at me for answers."

"You'll be there?"

Mayla nodded. "I am apart of the council after all."

"What will happen after?"

"They'll decide a time period of which you'll have to be changed into a vampire, whether or not... I can't decide, I can only ask if you can become a member of our little group." Mayla turned around. "You remember our deal, right?" She asked, walking out the room and slamming the door.

/

I had spent the next day worrying about the up-coming meeting with the council. And Mayla's last words. Had Miguel told her? Was my mother in danger? Was I in danger? The door banged open and Jasmine stood there. "You, come now." She said. I stood up straight away. Jasmine was scary. She looked serious every time I saw her, from her narrowed eyebrows to her sleek, tight ponytail. I followed her out of the room down to Mayla's room, through the small hallway into the closet.

Mayla was standing on a platform in the middle, wearing a black sequin dress. She turned around. I stared at her. I was a little bit shocked. It was low cut, ending just above her bellybutton and a big cut on the right side. There was a black and gold belt in the middle. "Do you like?" She asked.

I nodded my head slowly. She looked like an evil queen. "It's...lovely." I said slowly, still scared about her previous words the day before.

"It's for tomorrow night." She said. Wow, these vampires liked to get dressed up. "That's why I summoned you. You have to simply wear a beautiful dress tomorrow night." She stood down from the platform, the sequins glimmering as she moved. "What colour you think, Jasmine?"

I looked over at Jasmine. She looked me up and down. "Something pink, I guess. She's pale." Jasmine said. "She looks like she hasn't seen the sun in weeks."

Mayla sighed. "I'm sorry about last night!" She said, crushing the hanger in her hands. "Get over it!" She looked at me. "Yes, I agree, you'd look lovely in pink." I stared at her as she walked over to rack that had several dresses on it. Jesus, these vampires were a bit crazy. I watched as Mayla pull a pale pink dress off. She walked over and held it against me. "Try this on. We need to make sure it fits." She said, holding out to me. I quickly took off the turtle-neck and jeans (the warmest clothes I had) and stepped into the dress. Mayla zipped up the back. I was thankful it wasn't as revealing as Mayla's. It seemed to fit just right. It also felt super expensive. "You look wonderful."

I looked down at myself. The dress shimmered in the light. "Thanks." I said softly. I felt Mayla undo it and pull it off me. I quickly put my clothes back on.

"That is all." She said. Jasmine grabbed my arm and took me back to my room.

/

I didn't sleep much. I kept dreaming about the council rejecting me and handing me off to Miguel. It ended the same, me screaming and him biting down on my neck. I showered as I felt it get colder again. I washed my clothes with warm soapy water and hung them out in the bathroom. There wasn't much else to do other than stare at the wall or sleep. There wasn't a single book or picture or anything. I had been ignoring the food that randomly appeared while I was sleeping or in the bathroom. We were on our way wherever we were meeting the Council. I was crammed between Miguel, who sat a little too close and Kai who had a vacant expression on his face. Miguel terrified me, to say the least. I watched him as he slipped his hand into his pants pocket and pulled out something black. All of the sudden, everything was black. "What the fuck!" I screamed as I tried to pull it of my face. Something cold held my arms down in a tight and painful way. "What the hell is going on?" I asked but nobody answered me. The limo suddenly stopped and someone dragged me out, knocking my head as they did. I groaned in pain, my eyes watering and my head spinning. Fuck, that hurt. It was freezing wherever we were. I tripped over the hem of my dress, my feet sending me forward but whoever had the iron-tight grip on my arm, kept me upright. My head still spun slightly as I was dragged up stairs and into warmth. I heard people talking and moving around and then we started moving again and the talking went away. Where the hell was I? Why was u blindfolded? I heard a door slam shut behind me and someone forced me to sit and then I could see bright lights. I looked around. Tala sat right next to me, had he been the one dragging me around? There was someone else sitting next to him, though I couldn't make out who it was. I looked in front of me. There was a long table with behind it. I saw Mayla sitting next to an orange haired guy in the middle. The orange haired one looked handsome but he also looked like he was the most important person in the room. Mayla leaned across and whispered something in his ear. I watched him as he looked over towards me. I quickly looked away. I looked at the other people at the table. Mariah sat at the other end, next to a guy with green hair.

"Don't be nervous when it starts." Tala whispered. I looked up at him.

"You all know why you are." I looked up. The orange haired guy had started talking. "You all want to become...one of us..." All I wanted to do was go home and stay human. "Some of you have been here before." As he said that, he looked over at Tala. The look sent a chill down my spine. "And some of you are brand new faces." He looked down at something. "We'll start with Tala Valkov." Tala stood up. "Your back again." Tala nodded.

The green haired guy leaned forward. "Why is that?" He asked.

Mariah leaned forward as well. "Yes, why is that? Mayla?"

"I believe that Oliver asked a question first." The orange haired guy said.

"Mayla believes that I'm not yet ready to become a vampire." Tala said.

"Interesting statement. Is this still due to you being a demon?" I recognized King, the guy I met the last time I was out. He sat on the opposite side of the orange haired guy.

"Yes."

"Sit down." The orange haired guy said. "Next is..." They called up two more guys and two girls. The two girls were "employees" of Mariah's and I assumed she wasn't allowed to ask any questions like Mayla hadn't when Tala stood up. "Hilary Tachibana." I froze for a moment before I stood up. "You are... Tachibana? Sounds familiar." He turned to Mayla slightly.

Oliver leaned forward. "Age?"

"17." I said, gripping the sides of my dress.

"Your very... skinny." He said. "Do you feed her Mayla?"

"I make sure food is sent to her. I can't force it down her throat." Mayla said.

"Maybe you should. She's looking like a bag of bones." Oliver said.

Mariah cleared her throat. "Do you know of a deal between your grandfather and Mayla?" She asked. She had a big smile on her face. A deal between Mayla and my grandfather? My mouth hung open a little bit. "I'd take that as a no."

"Tell me what this has to do with her?" Mayla asked angrily, leaning towards Mariah.

"Well, considering, part of that deal was that his granddaughter would become a vampire when she was 18." Mariah said. "And she's not 18 for another six months." My grandfather had promised me to Mayla? Mayla knew who I was all along? What the fucking hell?

"Still explain to me what it has to do with her? You knew she didn't know about it! You used this to attack me with!" Mayla stood up, her chair scrapping against the floor loudly. "What is your problem? Is it because Brooklyn made me your superior?"

Mariah stood up, flipping the table over. "You don't deserve it! I'm older than you!"

"Age is just a number, whore."

"Alright!" The orange haired guy yelled. "Shut up the both of you and sit down in your places. We still have a decision to make. Miss Tachibana, please take a seat." He said. I dropped into my chair. My grandfather... I was always going to meet Mayla? My grandfather... Mayla...Vampires... "... And lastly for both Mr Valkov and Miss Tachibana, six months. You are dismissed."

I looked up as Tala grabbed my arm. "Let's get out of here." He said, dragging me after him.

"Did you know?" I asked as we walked down an empty dark hallway towards loud music and loud voices. "Did you know that about my grandfather and Mayla?"

Tala stopped. "You stay here, don't talk to anyone." He said, ignoring my question and walking away. Six months. In six months, I'd be 18. Mayla had made a deal with my grandfather that involved me. When? Why? Why? I heard footsteps. I turned around.

"Where's Tala?" I asked.

Kai shrugged. "He said that I'd find you here and that I should go looking for you." He said. "How long?"

"Six months." I muttered. "Did you know that Mayla made a deal with my grandfather?" Kai looked away quickly before looking back at me. "You do, don't you?"

"Look, it's Mayla's place to tell you about that, not mine. It was made fifty years ago." He said. "We should probably get out there."

I looked down at the dark carpet. "I'm so scared." I whispered as I felt Kai slip his arm around mine. We started walking down the hallway back to where everyone seemed to be. I looked around. A lot of the women seemed to be staring as we made our way towards Louise and Jasmine.

"We heard that Mariah has got it in for you." Louise said. Her light blonde hair gleamed in the light. "Personally, I hope Mayla kicks her fucking ass."

"Have you been eating?" Jasmine asked, her eyebrow raised.

"Yes." I said.

Jasmine raised her eyebrow even more. "Doesn't look like it." She said.

I looked around. I watched as guy openly bite into a young girl's neck. "Is there a bathroom?" I asked.

"I'll take you." Louise said, grabbing my arm. "You just made every girl... well... every one who fancies Kai jealous."

I looked up at her. "What?"

"Kai, you know? Well, he's the most 'handsome' of us apparently... not that I would know." She said. "And he has never been seen so... publicly with a girl. I'm not saying he hasn't, because he's definitely no virgin."

"Oh..." I said. "I didn't mean to make them... jealous..."

"Here it is." Louise said, pointing to the cream colored door. "I'll be waiting."

I went inside and closed the door, leaning against it. I felt ill in my stomach, though I had nothing in my stomach. Tears formed in my eyes as I looked at my reflection in the mirror. I heard the door open. "It's occu-" I started to say.

"She never told me that you were pretty." There was a tall, dark haired guy standing in the door way. Where was Louise? "And your basically a bag of bones." He moved forward, pushing my hair over my shoulder. I opened my mouth but he put a finger against before I could even make a sound. "This will only hurt... for a moment." A tear ran down my cheek as I felt his lips against my neck, followed by the sharpness of his teeth. This guy was going... I screamed as he sunk his teeth in. I started to feel light as he drank, sucking it out of me. I heard a bang in the distance before everything went black.


	5. Nightmare

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade of course.

That Girl In Question

Chapter 5: Nightmare

/

The first thing I smelt when I woke up was a metallic rusty smell. I opened my eyes slowly, I felt tired and lethargic, like I had over slept way too much. I was somewhere dark and quite. The last thing I remembered was... that guy... biting...my neck. I bolted up, my head spinning. Kai appeared next to me. I stared at his blood splattered white shirt. "Where am I?" I asked, as he pushed me back down.

"Back.. in my room." He said, pushing my hair away from my neck. I felt his cold fingers against my neck. I hissed as he put pressure where it was stinging.

"What happened?" I looked down at my now blood stained dress. Kai looked away. "I want to know." I said.

Kai turned back to me. "No, you don't." He said. "We should get you cleaned up. You smell funky." He helped me up. "How do you feel?"

"Tired. My head is spinning." I said he walked away into the darkness. I faintly heard water running.

"It's from the blood loss. You'll feel better in a couple of days." Kai said as he returned with a cloth in his hand. He sat on the edge of the bed. "This might sting."

I hissed at the pain of the cloth making contact with my neck. "Might?" I asked, glaring at him. I bit my lip as he continued to clean the blood away. I could feel the cloth drag over the exposed skin. I stifled a yawn as I suddenly felt extremely tired.

"You should rest." Kai said as his cold skin brushed against me, sending shivers down my spin. I could feel goosebumps appearing on my arms.

"How... did you find me?" I asked, watching Kai's face as he kept looking straight at my neck.

"Vampires can hear extremely well." He said, a smirk appeared faintly before it disappeared.

"How well?"

"Well enough." He placed the cloth on the table next to the bed.

"Doesn't blood make you hungry?"

Kai looked at me before his eyes returned to my neck. "I've been alive for a long time. You learn to control yourself." He stood up. "I have to bandage your neck to put some pressure on it. I'll be right back."

I shivered. I was freezing cold. I yawned loudly as I rubbed my hands up and down my arm. I closed my eyes as they began to be heavy, drifting off.

/

"Hilary?" I woke up to the sound of some calling my name and shaking me slightly. I felt like I had been asleep for ages. I slowly opened my eyes to see Kai leaning over.

"I'm sorry that I felled asleep." I said. "How long was I out?"

"Three days." He said, sitting down next to me.

I blinked. "What?" I asked, sitting up.

Kai grabbed my shoulders. "Slowly." He moved, pulling the pillows up so I could lean back. "How's your head?"

I looked down. I was wearing a black T-shirt and I could tell I wasn't wearing any pants. How... I felt my cheeks grow hot as I imagined Kai undressing me and the fact I didn't wear a bra under that dress. Oh god. "My head's fine."

"Are you sure? Your face looks flushed."

I pushed Kai's outstretched hand away. "I'm fine, just tired." At that exact moment, my stomach rumbled loudly. I froze.

Kai raised his eyebrow and stood up. "I'll go get you something to eat." He walked away, the door closing with a slam.

I looked around. The room was still pretty dark. I looked at the bedside table next to me and picked up the glass of water and drained the entire glass. I put the glass and leaned back into the pillows. My stomach rumbled again. I wondered if my mom knew about this deal with Mayla and my grandfather. My whole life was a stupid mess. No matter what, I am always going to end up in the same situation. Dead and a vampire. I looked towards the door as it open.

Kai walked in, carrying a plate and a glass. He put the plate on my lap, the glass on the bedside table and pulled cutlery out of his pants pocket. "Eat." He said as he sat down next to me on the bed.

I looked at him as I took the cutlery out of his hands. I looked down at the plate. I could see a small amount of pumpkin, broccoli, cauliflower and bean sprouts. "Thank you." I said as I began to eat.

"When you finish, Mayla wants to talk to you."

I nodded slowly as I kept eating. I shivered, sending goosebumps up my arms. I put my fork and knife down and picked up the glass. "What is this?" I asked.

"Orange juice. Your body is lacking vitamins." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a large brown tablet. "You should take this."

"What is it?" I asked. It looked huge, like something someone would give to a horse.

"An iron tablet." I

took it from him and washed it down with the glass of orange juice. "Can I talk to Mayla now?" I asked, putting my plate and glass on the bedside table.

"Yes." Kai said, pulling the blankets back and helping me stand up. I looked down. I was wearing dark plaid flannel pants and socks. Kai directed me out of his room and down the hall to Mayla's. His room was on the opposite end of the house to mine. Kai knocked on the door. "It's Kai."

"Come in!" I heard Mayla call. Kai opened the door and we walked inside. Mayla was sitting behind the desk, with a silver Mac Book in front of her. Kai followed me as I walked over to the sofas in front of the windows.

"I can walk, you know." I muttered as I sat down.

"Kai, you can go." Mayla said, standing up and walking over, to sit down. For the first time since I had met her, Mayla wasn't dressed up like normal. She was wearing black jeans, black socks and a cream coloured sweater. I watched Kai as he gave me a look and walked out. "How are you feeling?" Mayla asked.

I looked out the window. I watched as the trees swayed with the strong wind. "Fine, I guess." I said finally.

"That's good."

"I want to know what happened." I said.

Mayla shook her head. "No, you don't." She said.

"Yes I do. I think I deserve to know considering you have already lied to me."

Mayla leaned back and looked away. Her jaw flexed before she looked back towards me. "Listen, you don't want to know. I don't think anybody would want to know if it happened to them." She said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Did you know who I was when you met me that night?" I asked.

Mayla shook her head. "No, I didn't." She replied. "Not until you said your grandfather's name."

"If you hadn't met me that night, would you have... come and find me when I turned eighteen?"

"A deal is a deal."

"Would my mother know of this deal?"

Mayla shrugged. "The only person I ever spoke to was your grandfather. If she knew, it would be from him."

"When did you do this deal?"

"It was in 1995." She said. "The same year you were born."

I looked away, I couldn't look at her any more. I needed to be alone. "I'm tired. I'm going to bed." I said as I stood up.

Mayla frowned. "You've been asleep for three days."

I ignored her and walked out of her room.

/

"Here it is." Louise said, pointing to the cream coloured door. I stared at the door. There was something familiar about it. "I'll be waiting."

I went inside and closed the door, leaning against it. I looked around room. I had been in here before. I walked over to the sink and stared at the mirror. My eyes were red and glassy as if I was about to cry. I heard the door open. "It's occu-" I started to say.

"She never told me that you were pretty." I froze. There was a tall, dark haired guy standing in the door way. The guy from... The guy from... I tried moving backwards, trying to get away from him. "And your basically a bag of bones." He moved forward, grabbing my arms and pulling towards him, pushing my hair over my shoulder. I opened my mouth but he put a finger against before I could even make a sound. I knew what was about to happen. "This will only hurt... for a moment." A tear ran down my cheek as I felt his lips against my neck, followed by the sharpness of his teeth. This guy was going... I screamed as he sunk his teeth in. I started to feel light as he drank, sucking it out of me. I heard a bang in the distance before everything went black.

I woke up screaming and to Kai holding my shoulders. I wiped the tears that were rolling down my cheeks, realising it only had been a dream. This time. "Did I wake you up?" I asked, as I kept wiping the tears away that kept coming out. I was shaking and my shirt was sticking to me because I had been sweating.

Kai shook his head. He pushed my hair off my forehead. "No, I was just going to sleep." He said, softly. He brushed the tears that had escaped away.

"I don't ever want to go asleep." I said, bringing my knees up so I could hug them. "I'm too scared."

I felt Kai shift and the blanket disappeared. "I'll sleep in here, so you can feel safe." He said.

I looked at him. "I can't share a bed with you." I said.

Kai chuckled. "You have for the past three nights." He said as he moved next to me and pulled the blankets back up.

"Are you serious?" I asked as I stiffly lied down next to him. "No funny business, alright?"

/

After a week, I had finally slept through an entire night without one nightmare or waking up screaming or Kai shaking me awake. He had slept in my bed every night and every morning I woke up alone. My sleeping clock was totally fucked up. I was going to bed at five in the morning and waking up between five and six in the night-time, like all the vampires. I hadn't spoke to any one including Mayla, since I had walked out of her room. I picked up the hairbrush that was on the bathroom counter and began to brush my hair. I wondered if I could go six months without speaking to anyone, despite the fact I was already bored and driving myself insane. Kai and I never speak. I usually get into bed and then he joins in, not long afterwards. I pushed my hair over my shoulder, exposing the two holes in my neck. Half of my neck was bruised, my neck looked disgusting. It was obvious that I was going to be left with a scar. I walked out of the bathroom and halted when I saw Mayla sitting on the edge of my bed.

"You can't avoid me forever." She said with her creepy grin plastered on her face. "This is my house after all."

I rolled my eyes as I walked over and sat at the desk chair, facing her. "What do you want?"

"To see how you are, of course."

'I'm fine."

"That is a nasty bruise you've got. Have you been eating properly?" I looked down at my hands. "You are to eat every last bit on the plate that you are given, or I'll make someone shove it down your throat." Mayla looked dead serious as she stood up. She began to walk towards the door. She stopped as she grabbed the handle. "I hope you know I can smell him. You can't hide anything from me."

I blushed as I looked at the blacked out windows. I guess my nightmares weren't just while I was asleep.

A/n: Sorry for such a boring chapter... I promise six will be more entertaining since Hilary meets up with a certain orange haired person :) Review!


	6. A Furry Situation

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade.

A/n: Thanks muchly for your reviews! They set me on fire (not literally of course) and I've decided to take a different approach to this story! Let me know! Sorry for such the long delay on this chapter, I literally wrote 8 different versions. I'm looking for a beta to help me with it. Please review :):)

That Girl in Question

Chapter Six: A Furry Situation

/

Mayla sat alone at her desk, staring into space. She had just gotten off the phone with Brooklyn and it had been urgent. Werewolves weren't something new but in New York, they were and for some reason, their numbers were growing rapidly. Obviously because of winter coming and they hadn't raised suspicion, until now. Brooklyn said she was to fix this herself. After the fiasco with Mariah, that whore, and Hilary almost dying in his bathroom, Brooklyn had been acting like he was pissed at her like it was all her fault, like she had planned something. She had six months to turn both Hilary and Tala. Hilary would be easy since Mayla had planned on making her a vampire for almost 18 years because of Hiroshi Tachibana's deal and she'd be easy to break down but Tala... Brooklyn often scolded her for being "too emotional" or "too attached". Originally, the only reason why she even went and got Tala was because Brooklyn ordered her too but she'd never told Tala or anyone else. She looked over at the sleeping figure of Tala. She stood up, quietly and made her way out of the room and down a couple doors to Hilary's room. She wasn't doing all the work herself – at least the boring bits. She opened the door and Hilary was sitting at the desk eating, from what Mayla could smell, it was bacon, eggs and toast. Mayla crinkled her nose at the smell of human food and the still lingering smell of Kai. He couldn't fool her and neither could the girl sitting in front of her.

"What do you want?" Hilary asked, still hostile from the last time they spoke which was over a week ago. She was wearing the same clothes Mayla had met her in. Mayla decided to be nice and arrange a bunch of warmer clothes for her, but they sat, folded with tags in front of the dresser on the floor.

"I have a job for you." Mayla said, looking around the dark room. It smelt musty. Hilary's utensils dropped on the plate loudly. "I want you to research anything you can find on werewolves. How they breed, how they feed, where they like to feed, where they like to live etc etc..."

Hilary stood up and turned around with a frown on her face. She was obviously still angry and for once Mayla noticed the considerable height difference but that didn't make Mayla scared of her one bit. "Why should I?" She asked. "Why should I do anything you ask?"

"Because I'm the person who decides when you die and when you don't. I can make sure that in six months your still a human and you won't be in this room, you'd be in the basement chained to the wall with nothing to do but fill your bucket."

Hilary's mouth hung open for a moment before she dropped her head and looked at the ground. "How will I do... this?"

"You can use the library downstairs, but I'll make sure your supervised." Mayla said, turning around to leave. "But don't expect that person to be Kai." Mayla slammed the door behind her. Mayla held her chin up. She always felt better after making someone feel like shit. She went back to her room and sat down back at her desk. She looked at the tiny glass clock. She was going to be late if she didn't get ready.

/

Hilary looked over her shoulder and back to the bookshelf in front of her. Hilary knew this... task set by Mayla was a test of some sorts and plus, Hilary thought if that she had been around for 148 years that if she knew werewolves were real, maybe she would have known at least something about them. To make matters worse, Louise was sitting right behind her on one of the sofa's reading a magazine. Most of the books had no title on the spin or on the cover which made it harder for her to try and find what she was looking for and it wasn't like it sorted by category. "Can you give me a hint on where I should be looking?" She asked, turning around.

Louise raised her head and looked up at her. "I don't usually spend a whole lot of time in here." She said, looking down at her watch. "I have to... get you food now." Louise stood up and left the room.

Hilary shook her head. The people in this house were getting weirder if that was possible. She pulled a book off the shelf and dusted the jacket. It was obvious that nobody in this house spend a whole lot of time in this room.

/

Mayla stared at the noticeboard in front of her. It had caught her eye. A large poster with Hilary's photo and general information and a reward of 50,000 dollars were on it. The official investigation had been called off.

"She was a lousy waitress."

Mayla turned around. It was that waitress who did a lot of ordering around, Mayla recognised her by her shrill, high pitched voice. "She's still missing?" Mayla asked, innocently.

The girl jammed her time-card into the machine and nodded. "Yeah and everyone's making it a big deal about it." She said, walking over to the lockers. "People go missing everyday and nobody cares. I guess cause her grandfather owns half the town, people think they should care."

Mayla raised her eyebrow. "50 thousand isn't really a whole lot money." Mayla said. This was taking far too long, usually they were done getting her money by now. She was hungry and now bored.

The girl eyed Mayla up and down. "Is that Prada?" She asked, with a big smile on her face. "Not many people in this town dress... Are you from the city?"

Mayla shrugged. "I've been a lot of places." She said, non-committally, tapping her foot. Where was her god damn money? Finally, she heard the manager come back with an envelope.

"Her-re... you go miss." He stammered, passing it over to her.

Mayla snatched it out of his hands and dropped it into her handbag quickly. "I'll be back next week. And make sure it's ready on time." She said. The manager stared at her before squeaking and rushing out of the room.

"Wow." Mayla turned the girl. She was staring at her funnily. "You are... How do you do that?"

Mayla was about to leave, she had to check up on Hilary and she was seriously getting hungry. An idea popped into Mayla's head. Mayla smiled to herself. "How about I show you?"

/

Hilary yawned and rubbed her eyes as it neared sunrise. Louise was still sitting across from her, flipping through another magazine she had brought back with her when she brought Hilary some food. Hilary had found a few things on werewolves but so far, it wasn't much to go on by. As she put down one book and picked up the next, she sneezed. The dust was setting something off inside her nose something fierce. Next time, she'd ask for a mask. She opened the book. It was hand written, old and hard to read. She'd also probably invest in some glasses that helped her eyes from straining. Hilary narrowed her eyes as she began reading. It was like some kind of diary and by what she could tell, it was a man's. "What's a... slayer?" She asked as she read about some teenage girl, bound by duty to slay the monsters and demons.

"The slayer?" Louise asked.

Hilary nodded her head. "The chosen one to slay all the demons and monsters and vampires to save people?"

"Oh, okay." Louise said, shrugging and turning back to her magazine.

Hilary frowned. "Is that like, Buffy the Vampire slayer? The TV show?"

Louise paused and looked up at her. "Everything comes from somewhere, doesn't it?"

Hilary gaped down at the book. That whole TV show was based on something real? "Wow." Was all Hilary could muster up to say. She continued reading on. Whoever it was writing, lived in London, England, it was 1921 and the first world war had just ended. Life sounded so dull back then until the person started writing about "deaths with unusual stab wounds in the neck", which he said sounded like vampires and that he instructed the girl to hunt them down. She flipped the page and there was a photo taped of Mayla and Kai. She didn't know vampires could photograph. Mayla sat while Kai stood just behind her. She read the entry next to the photo.

_I found her lying in the alleyway behind the barber at dawn this morning. They said to me that the watchers worst day was when they find out that their slayer has died. Those two monsters, they left her naked, covered in blood, her neck had two wounds each side. It is hard to say whether or not she died quickly. I had heard rumours of what they do to women. Assault them, drink from them. And now another girl from somewhere else will be called upon to be the chosen one and nobody will stop these two. _

Hilary slammed the book shut. She could feel her heart beating loudly in her ears. What had she expected? That Mayla ran around hunting deer and animals like those wimpy sparkly vampires on Twilight? And Kai... Did he really do those kind of things to girls? Hilary dropped the book down onto the pile. "I'm... I'm going to bed now." She said bolting up.

/

Mayla reached around the back of her neck and undid the necklace. She stared at the reflection-less mirror in front of as she heard footsteps coming towards her room. There was a knock. She dropped the necklace onto the dresser and moved to the door. She opened the door. "Did you find anything?" She asked Hilary.

Hilary looked pale, her eyes wide open. "Um... err..."

"Spit it out." Mayla said.

"They will be most likely somewhere near a forest so they can feed on animals if they're keeping a low-profile." Hilary said, not looking Mayla in the eye. "I'll keep looking tomorrow."

Mayla nodded. "Okay, you do that." She said, shutting the door in Hilary's face. She turned around to see Tala standing by the window. "I hope you don't mind..." She said as she walked back into her walk-in. "That I brought something to eat." She said, reaching around and un-zipping her dress. The dress dropped to the ground and Mayla bent down and picked it up, throwing it on the chair. She turned around and walked to the door on the left and opened the door. She smiled at the girl, bound and gagged on the floor. Mayla licked her lips. She reached down and grabbed the girl by the arm and dragged her out.

"And where did you find this one?" Tala asked from the bed.

Mayla dropped the girl on the bed. "Where I found Hilary..." The girl's eyes went wide at the mention of Hilary. Mayla climbed onto the bed. She lent down and gave Tala a kiss on the lips. She turned back to the girl, her fangs showing. The girl began to scream against the gag as Mayla moved towards her, sinking her fangs into her neck.

/

Jasmine reached into the inside of her jacket and pulled out the gun she had been keeping in the waistband of her jeans. She let the magazine drop into her hand as she checked the rounds inside. Seven silver rounds plus the one in the chamber in case she ran into the werewolves they were looking for. She looked over at Louise who was staring behind her. "What's wrong?" She asked.

Louise held her finger up to her lips and turned around. "Can you hear that?" She whispered.

Jasmine slowly slid the magazine back in and took the safety off. She followed Louise who bolted further into the trees. She could hear the footsteps getting closer. She could see two tall figures in the distant followed by a huge hairy werewolf. She raised her gun and shot towards the werewolf as they got closer. She heard a loud whine and a thud as the werewolf dropped to the ground. She looked over to the two boys standing nearby. "Who are you?" She asked as she watched Louise walk over to the werewolf.

"Good aim." Louise said as she leaned over the werewolf.

Jasmine turned back to the two boys. "Do I have to ask again?"

They looked at each other. "I'm Tyson." The dark-haired one said. "This is Max." He pointed to the blonde next to him.

"Any particular reason why a werewolf would be chasing you?" Louise asked as she stood next to Jasmine.

Max shrugged his shoulders. "They've been following us since New York City, we're just trying to out run them."

Jasmine and Louise exchanged glances. "We can offer you safety." Jasmine said, putting her gun back into her waistband. She looked over at the dead werewolf. "We better go before they find that."

A/n: So sorry that took forever and it's not good enough :(


	7. The Naive One

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade or its characters.

A/n: I've re-written the first chapter, just to fix a few things and mistakes and I'll be doing that on all the chapters. Not much will change!

That Girl in Question

Chapter Seven: The Naïve One

/

Hilary stared at the state of the room around her. It had been two weeks since Mayla had assigned her the task of finding out about werewolves and now she had moved half the library up into her room. Mayla had given her maps of the entire country, of every state, of every national park, of every bit of non-living bushland. Now, she was to work out where they could be. The maps were stacked up on her desk under books and under notepads of notes from books she wouldn't dare ruin. She had briefly met the two new people living in the house, Tyson and Max, who were new young vampires from New York City. There was a knock on her door. "Come in." She said as she took a seat at her desk. She watched Mayla come in, carrying a tray of food. She hadn't seen Mayla in a few days. Miguel had taken to bringing her food every time saying that Mayla was "too busy" to come see her.

Mayla placed the tray on the desk. There were bacon, eggs, toast and a large brown-leather bound book. "I managed to find that for you... It might help." Mayla said as Hilary picked it up. "But before you do anything else, I need your measurements."

Hilary put the book on the large pile next to the tray. "My what?"

Mayla pulled a tape measure out of her pants pocket. "For my Halloween party, everyone must be in costume and I need your measurements." Hilary slowly stood up. The last time she went to some party, she ended up with someone trying to eat her for dinner. "Take off your jumper."

Hilary looked down at bulky black jumper she had on. "Really?" Mayla narrowed her eyes at her. Hilary peeled her jumper off, feeling exposed. Mayla quickly wrapped the tape around her three times.

"How tall are you?" Mayla asked as she ripped a piece of paper off her notepad and jotted something down.

Hilary put her jumper back on. "I don't know... Five foot eight."

"What shoe size do you have?"

"Eight?" Mayla turned around and started to walk to the door. "Is that it?" Hilary asked as she watched Mayla leave, slamming the door behind her. Obviously that was all.

/

Hilary rubbed her temple as she listened to the wind howl outside. It was almost the end of October, almost Halloween that meant she had been inside the house for almost two months. She picked up the book Mayla had given her and continued on reading. She felt like she was studying for a history exam with the amount of things she had learnt about werewolves. Silver killed them. The three nights that involved the full moon meant that they were at their strongest. They hated the heat, and tended to migrate with cold weather and forest areas. She also knew to not let one of them bite her because then she would turn into one. Hilary closed the book and pulled the map of New York State in front of her. Jasmine had marked the map roughly where she had found Tyson and Max, which wasn't too far away. Of course it was in the middle of nowhere, surrounded by trees. She was pretty sure that someone would notice a group of werewolves living next door to them. She wrote down on her notepad, "Abandoned houses/buildings". She put the pen down and got up off the chair. It would be almost dawn soon. She pulled her clothes on and pulled on a pair of sweatpants and a pullover and hopped into bed. She turned off her lap and pulled the blanket around her tightly. Kai usually rocked up after he heard her turn the lap off. She waited for the mattress to sink with his weight but it didn't. Hilary frowned. Was he not turning up tonight? She sunk lower into the bed. Was this little thing...over? Hilary pulled the blanket tighter as she closed her eyes.

/

Hilary flipped the page over as she continued reading the book Mayla got her. It was about the origins of werewolves and stories of legends. Hilary wasn't paying much attention to the book as she thought of why Kai never turned up. Was it her? Had she done something wrong? She scratched at her neck as she read about some group of werewolves that massacred a small village outside of Chelyabirisk on Christmas 1875. There was a knock at her door. "Come in." She said as she tagged the page she was reading. She turned around as the door opened.

"Mayla wants to see you in her room." Jasmine said before walking away.

Hilary sighed as she put the book on the desk and got up. She yawned and rubbed her eyes as she left her room and made her way towards Mayla's room. She knocked on the door. "Come in." She heard Mayla call out. Hilary opened the door.

Mayla was sitting at her desk. "Sit down." She said, gesturing to the chair in front of the desk.

Hilary walked over to the chair and sat down. She stared at the large stack of envelopes in front of Mayla. "What are they?" She asked.

"Invitations to my Halloween party." Mayla said as she picked up her cell phone. "You're going to help me by putting the invitations into envelopes."

Hilary pulled the chair closer to the desk and began putting the invitations into the envelopes. "Do I need to write whose invitation this is?" She asked.

Mayla shooked her head as she continued taping on her phone. "No, they're already marked." She said. "Have you started reading the book?"

Hilary turned the envelope. It was marked with Brooklyn's name. A shiver went down her spine. Brooklyn terrified her, from his bright orange hair to the stare he gave her the night of the council meeting. "How many people are coming?" Hilary asked as she kept putting invitations into envelopes.

Mayla put her phone down. "I don't know. They're just the official invitations for council members." She said. "Everyone is invited by word of mouth."

"I thought vampires roamed the streets on Halloween because there were so many people trick or treating."

Mayla snorted. "All Hallow's eve is a night of dressing up and partying for us. It's like... a night off."

"Will you be dressing up?"

Mayla leaned across her desk and grabbed the top invitation and envelope. "It is customary to dress up to a dress up party, is it not?" Hilary breathed out loudly as she scratched the side of her neck. "Is there something wrong?" Mayla asked.

"No." Hilary replied as she continued scratching the side of her neck.

"You're not very good at lying." Mayla said. "And if you keep that up, you're going to scratch right through your neck."

Hilary sighed. "It's nothing, it's pathetic." She said, tossing her hair over her shoulder.

"Is it about... Kai?"

Hilary froze for a moment before she leaned forward and grabbed the last invitation. "No, why would it be about him."

"You like him don't you?"

Hilary blushed. "No."

"Still not a very good liar."

Hilary leaned back in the chair after she put the last one on top of the pile. "It's nothing. I'm totally imagining it."

"I've known Kai along time... and I'm going to tell you something that you probably don't want to hear but maybe you are..."

Hilary looked up at Mayla with wide eyes. Mayla's words left a permanent sting inside but Hilary knew that's what she needed to hear. She was being silly. Hilary's mind went back to the photo she had found of Mayla and Kai. Hilary wondered if they had been more than friends at that time. "About the werewolves... I was thinking... wouldn't people notice a bunch of werewolves living next door to them? Wouldn't they like hide somewhere private?"

"Well, they can turn back to their human form."

"'Do you think you could get me a list of abandoned houses? Maybe that could be a place to start looking."

/

"Here it is." Louise said, pointing to the cream coloured door. Hilary stared at the door. There was something familiar about it, like she had seen it before. "I'll be waiting."

Hilary opened the door and went inside, leaning against the door as it shut behind her. She looked around room. She felt like she had been in the room before. Hilary looked down at the pale pink gown she was wearing. She felt it slowly; she had felt the rough surface before. Hilary walked over to the sink and stared at the mirror. She stared at her eyes. When did she start crying? She didn't remember being upset about anything. She turned towards the door as she heard it open. "Its occu-" She started to say.

"She never told me that you were pretty." Hilary froze. There was a tall, dark haired guy standing in the door way. He looked familiar; she couldn't work out where she had seen him before. He started walking towards her. Hilary stumbled backwards as he moved closer. "And you're basically a bag of bones." He moved forward, grabbing her arms and pulling towards him, pushing her hair over her shoulder. She tried to make a sound but he had put his finger on her lips. There was something odd about this... she felt like she had been all through this before. "This will only hurt... for a moment." Hilary felt a lone tear roll down her cheek. She could feel his lips against her neck, followed by the sharpness of his teeth. A sob escaped her lips. She felt his teeth break the skin; it was like something was sucking the life out of her. There was so much pain coming from her neck. She frowned as she looked over his shoulder. There was Mayla, dressed in the beautiful dress she wore from the photo in 1921 and behind her was Kai. Her head began to spin as the man continued drinking from her. She watched Kai place his hands on Mayla's hips and lean down to kiss her on her cheek before moving down towards Mayla's neck. A laugh escaped Mayla.

"Such a silly girl." Mayla said as Kai continued to suck on her neck. "You really think he has feelings for you?"

Hilary gasped in pain. It felt like the end was near as she succumbed to darkness. Hilary bolted up as she woke up. She could feel her heart racing a million miles an hour. She looked next to her, she was alone again and she had her first nightmare since Kai had started sleeping in her bed. Hilary pulled her blankets around her. She never felt more scared than before tonight.

/

I know! It's so short and nothing really happened but next chapter will be longer! Promise! And it should be out before I go to America!


	8. Halloween

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade.

That Girl In Question

Chapter Eight: Halloween

/

Hilary stared at her reflection in the mirror. With the make-up Mayla had given to her, she had tried to cover up the dark circles underneath her eyes but she could still see them faintly. It was Halloween, the night of Mayla's party. She hadn't slept in a few days, well, it felt like a couple of days. She couldn't close her eyes without thinking about her nightmares. Nightmares of the night when she was bitten, nightmares of Kai and Mayla together and sometimes nightmares of her waking in the middle of the night to screams. At Mayla's instance, she was wearing a long white dress and a pair of angel wings. She looked like Claire Danes out of Romeo + Juliet. There was a knock at the door. Hilary sighed and walked out of the bathroom and opened the door.

"Are you ready?" Jasmine asked. She was wearing a maid's outfit and her hair had turned bright orange. Hilary shrugged her shoulders and followed Jasmine towards the stairs. She could hear music and voices as they walked down the stairs. At the bottom was Louise, wearing nothing but shimmery underwear with a pair of golden wings. Louise's normally straight hair was blown out with waves and her skin sparkled in the light. Hilary followed the two of them down the hallway on the right. The music got louder as they walked through the open double doors. There were lots of people, probably all Vampires. Hilary looked around. She couldn't see Kai anywhere. She noticed that there people walking around in what looked like white pillow cases. They were sickly pale and extremely skinny. Hilary could see Mayla and Tala up ahead. Mayla was wearing a long sleeved black gown and Tala wore a dark pinstriped suit. His hair was slicked down and he had grown a thin moustache. They were talking to a tall man with orange hair. Hilary realised it was Brooklyn, the guy from the council meeting.

"Hilary!" Mayla said, breaking away from Tala's side. "You look amazing!" She said, grabbing Hilary's hands.

"Thanks." Hilary said softly. "You look good too." She said, looking around. Over in the corner, she could see Mariah, wearing an elbrate gold gown. She had a spikey gold crown on the top of her head. Mariah gave her a look, with her eyebrow raised. Hilary looked away quickly. Mariah gave her the creeps, more than anyone else. "Who are you meant to be?" She asked.

Mayla flicked her straightened hair over her shoulder. "Morticia Addams." She said, leaning in close. "Brooklyn asked me if he could meet you. He seems... interested in you." Hilary looked over the top of Mayla's head at Brooklyn. He was wearing a white suit which his hair bounced off.

"Should I be scared that he...is?" Hilary asked, watching him talk to Tala.

Mayla laughed. "I've known Brooklyn for many years. You should think of it more as...something to be proud of that he knows your name." She said, pulling Hilary over to Tala and Brooklyn. "Brooklyn, this is Hilary."

Hilary looked up at him. He had the clearest pale skin, almost translucent, pale blue eyes and bright orange hair. On his white suit jacket there was sticker, 'Hello! My name is..' with Luicifer scrawled in the box underneath. "Hello." He said, giving her a smile that didn't reach his eyes.

"Hi." She mumbled. "Pleasure to meet you." She said, looking over towards Mariah. Hilary froze as she watched a guy lean down and whisper something in Mariah's ear. There was something familiar about him that Hilary couldn't quite place.

"Hilary? Are you okay?" Mayla asked.

Hilary nodded slowly as she watched both of them stare at her. "I'm fine." She said, finally looking away. She gave Mayla a small smile, in hope that Mayla would buy it.

Mayla leaned around Hilary before leaning back. "Don't worry, she is not allowed near you." Mayla said before turning around and walking away, taking Tala with her.

Hilary looked down at her feet. What was she meant to do now? "Do you enjoy being here?" Brooklyn asked.

Hilary looked up at him. "I guess." She replied.

"Do you want to be a vampire?"

Hilary shook her head. "No."

Brooklyn chuckled. "Well, your grandfather has a deal with Mayla. It would've happened anyways." He said. "I hear that your assisting Mayla on the werewolf situation."

Hilary nodded. "There is only a few more places to search." She said.

Brooklyn moved closer to her, so close that Hilary could feel the roughness of his suit on her skin. "Are you scared of me?" He asked, leaning in close to her ear. Hilary froze. "I remember the smell of your blood from last time... it was so... sweet." Hilary swallowed. How was she meant to reply to that? "Let me get you a drink." He said before walking off.

Hilary looked around. "What the fuck..." She muttered. She could see Jasmine and Louise talking to Tyson and Max, the two new vampires from the city. Mayla and Tala were talking to each other, with other vampires looking on enviously. She could see Kai walking through the wooden doors. He was wearing a dark suit. Hilary noticed that a lot of the girls were looking at him.

Brooklyn reappeared at her side, with a glass in each hand. One was clear and the other was blood. "Vodka." He said, handing her the drink.

Hilary took a small sip. "Thank you." She said. Hilary watched as Kai made his way towards Mayla and Tala. She wondered if Tala knew that Kai and Mayla were once together.

"Mayla told you about her and Kai, I'm assuming." Brooklyn said.

Hilary sipped more of her drink. "I read about it in a watchers diary." She said slowly, followed by more of her drink.

Brooklyn chuckled. "Ah yes, the slayer in 1921." He said.

"Are slayers easy to kill?" She asked.

"The slayer is just a little girl. It is rare that one will come upon one."

"Have you ever...?" Hilary watched Kai start talking to two blonde girls dressed in maid outfits.

"Three. One in Romania in 1934, another in London in 1955 and Florida in 1999." Said Brooklyn, whose eyes had a evil glint in them.

Hilary finished the rest of her drink. "How long have you known Mayla?" She asked.

"There was a blizzard raging, it was almost christmas. I was travelling through Romania and I came upon this small village and I could feel the terror. Inside the church, there she was. Dripping in blood. There was this small family left, trying to hide in the corner and she turned around and I knew she was something I had to have."

Hilary was about to exsuce herself but Mayla appeared at her side. "If Mariah says anything to you, ignore her." Mayla said into her ear. "She's only trying to make you think that I am the bad person." Hilary nodded.

"Brooklyn." Mariah said as she joined them. "Mayla, lovely party." She said, forcing a smile.

"I hope your enjoying it." Mayla said, forcing a smile back.

"I'm sorry, but I have to leave, I have other...obligations to attend too." Mariah said. "I'll be seeing you all later." She gave Hilary a look that sent a wave of chills down Hilary's back. Hilary looked at the dark haired man next to Mariah as they walked away. He was familiar. Hilary had seen him before. She felt sick when she realized.

"Oh my god." She said softly.

"What?" Mayla asked. Hilary couldn't find the words, she felt like she was having a panic attack. "What is it?"

"It's him. T...th...the guy who attacked me." She said, looking at Mayla. A second later Mayla was holding the man up by his throat.

"I've been looking for you." Mayla said, gripping his neck tighter.

"What are you doing?" Mariah yelled, lunging towards Mayla but Kai grabbed Mariah from behind. "Get off me!"

Hilary felt a cold hand on her arm, she looked up slowly at Brooklyn. "What's going to happen?" She asked.

"Harming another vampire's human is punshiable by death." Brooklyn said. Hilary turned back towards Mayla. She turned her head to look at Mariah. Mariah glared at her, her dark eyes narrow. She snapped her teeth at Hilary. Hilary watched Mayla turn her head back to Brooklyn, who gave her a small nod, and then Mayla dropped the man and with a blink of the eye, there was a pile of dust at Mayla's feet.

"Take her out." Mayla said to Kai.

Hilary looked around. Nobody had stopped what they were doing, it was like they hadn't reacted at all. Hilary felt her heart beat loudly against her chest. She started feeling sweaty. "I need air." She out loud to no one inparticauler and walked out of the room as fast as she could. She grabbed the bannister to the stairs.

"Where are you going?"

Hilary turned around. It was Brooklyn. "To my room?"

"Are you okay?"

Hilary turned around properly. "No, I'm not okay. I live in fear of being killed or eaten by the very vampires who have kidnapped me and forced me to live in their house. I miss my family. I have re-curring nightmares of the night where I was drained by the vampire that was just killed a minute ago by the vampire who has trapped me into living in this house. I haven't slept properly in over a month and I think I am going insane." She said, finishing with a huff.

Brooklyn raised an eyebrow and sniggered. "I don't think your insane." He said. "You know about the contract between your grandfather and Mayla. You were destined to become one of us."

Hilary put her hands on her hips. "That doesn't make it any better knowing that I am going to die the day I turn eighteen, even if I know about it now." She said. "Tell Mayla I'm going upstairs." She turned back around and walked up the stairs to her room. She slammed the door shut, tearing off the angel wings. There was a knock at the her door. She turned around and opened the door. "What do you want?" She asked.

"I find you interesting. I want you to come to my house. I'll tell Mayla when." Brooklyn said. "Good night." Hilary watched him walk away with her mouth open.

"What the fuck..." She muttered under her breath for second time that night. She heard giggling from down the hallway. She poked her head out into the hallway. It was one of the blonde girls in a maid's outfit, leaning against the a door frame, with Kai in front of her. Hilary slipped back into her room, quietly shutting her door. She leaned against it, silding down until she sat down. She wrapped her arms around her knees and closed her eyes.


	9. The Heartthrob

Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade.

A/n: Thanks for all the lovely reviews. Please review if you haven't before! I will answer any questions you've got.

That Girl In Question

Chapter Nine: The Heartthrob

/

Hilary tapped her pen against her notepad. She stared at the map in front of her. She leaned back into her chair and sighed. It was the day after Halloween. Hilary hadn't slept, again and she had decided to put herself into finding the werewolves. Brooklyn had creeped her out and she hoped that he would never invite her anywhere but she knew that hoping wouldn't do anything. She grabbed the green marker and coloured in the top of the map. There hadn't been much luck since Hilary had marked a bunch of un-habtiated houses. Louise had marked spots of houses not on her list that had turned up empty. The trail had gone cold. She turned her head to look at the white dress she had worn last night, hanging up on the bathroom door. She scratched her neck as she turned back to the open book in front of her. It was going to be a long day.

/

Mayla walked out of her closet. "Oh good, you are here." She said to Hilary who was sitting on the couch, staring out the window into the darkness.

Hilary shrugged. "It's not like I have anywhere else to be." She said.

Mayla sat down on the other couch. "I hear Brooklyn has taken a liking to you."

Hilary's head snapped towards her. "What?" She asked, her eyes wide with fear.

"He was talking to you quite a bit. Brooklyn is a funny one." Mayla said, smiling to herself. "Even after all these years, he still surprises me."

"How long have you known him?"

"As of this year, seventy years. I met him in -"

"Romania. He told me about how he met you in a church, dripping in blood."

Mayla chuckled. "Oh, I had so much fun in Romania." Hilary stared at her with a blank expression. "I met him after Kai and I decided that we shouldn't be lovers any more. I know you know that we were."

Hilary nodded slowly. "I read about you and Kai killing that slayer in London. The watcher meant it then."

"Men view women as small, scared creatures that can't fight or protect themselves yet the men made the slayer, the one girl in all the world to fight the demons, the vampires and all the evil in the world." Mayla said. The watcher, the man, just throws this girl into death and violence and watches. It's a part of life that I don't understand still."

"Have you killed another?"

Mayla shook her head. "No, I haven't." She replied. "Coming across a slayer is a rare occurrence."

"Brooklyn told me has killed three." Hilary stated. "That doesn't sound very rare to me."

"Brooklyn likes possessions and the thrill of hunting something that doesn't belong to him." Mayla said. "I would know, I learnt first hand."

"He took you from Kai?"

Mayla shook her head. "No, we had already decided we were better off friends and I travelled to Romania but I always played second to Brooklyn's...obsessions," Mayla rolled her eyes. "But he would always come back to me in the end."

"Do I really have to go to...see him?" Hilary asked. Brooklyn terrified her before Mayla told her about his creepy obsessed personality and now she would rather be trapped in her nightmares than be alone with him.

"Brooklyn is my superior and he technically can't hurt you, so you shouldn't be scared of him." Mayla said. "I know far worse vampires than Brooklyn."

Hilary shuddered slightly. She didn't want to meet any more vampires. She wanted Mayla to lock her in her room forever and never let her out, she would rather do that than meet vampires than Brooklyn or Mayla. "Will Mariah do anything to you after the other day?"

Mayla sniggered slightly. "Mariah might be older than I am but I hold much more power and trying to get to me through you is just so low and I could see it coming and well, she's been moved to another state so she's no longer my problem."

"You can do that?"

"Yes, well, Brooklyn technically did it but I can report trouble maker vampires to the Council and they get moved." Mayla said standing up. "How is the search going?"

"Good, I think. We have covered most of the marked spots, there is only a couple left. Louise said she recognised a familiar smell last night so I think they're going back there later."

"That's good." Mayla said as she walked over towards her desk. She opened the top drawer on the left hand side and pulled out a gun. "Come over here." Hilary froze as she saw the gun in Mayla's hand. Mayla turned around. "I'm not going to use it on you, believe me. I want to show how to use it in case."

Hilary stood up and walked over to Mayla. "What do you mean, in case?" She asked.

"We are all going out tonight. That's what I mean and I don't want to take any chances so, I'm locking the door to your room and you should probably keep noises to a minimum." Mayla said. "You make sure the safety is on unless you are going to shoot, okay?"

Hilary nodded. "Okay." She said slowly.

"I'll tell everyone who ever gets back first to let you know that someone is back." Mayla put the gun into Hilary's hands. Hilary stared down at the gun in her hands. "Don't be afraid to shoot. These things won't kill us, unless you shoot into the heart and you should probably not shoot Tala. He isn't immortal."

Hilary nodded again. "Okay, safety on unless I need to shoot. I got it." She said. "Thanks." Hilary turned around and walked out of Mayla's room back into the hallway. She heard giggling from down the hall, she instinctually looked down the hall to see a tall, leggy blonde walking towards her. Hilary put her head down and walked quickly into her room and shut the door. She leaned against the door before she walked over to the bedside table and opened the drawer, placing the gun into the drawer.

/

Hilary froze at the sound of a creak. She listened for a few moments before deciding it was nothing, just probably the house settling. She returned to the book she was reading. A few moments later she heard it again. She heard a loud bang and lots of footsteps. She quickly got up and tip-toed to her bedside table. As quietly as she could, she opened the drawer and pulled the gun Mayla had given her. She clicked the safety off. She could hear doors banging open then the door knob rattled. She stared at it.

"This one's locked!" She heard someone yell. A second later, the door was wide open. A tall, muscular man with long hair and a long beard walked into the room. He turned around. "Oh, look here, they left us a present." Hilary shook as he came toward her. She closed her eyes and raised the gun, pulling the trigger with abandon. She opened her eyes as she felt someone grab her by the neck, pulling her off her feet. She tried screaming but she could barely breath. She dropped the gun. "Oh you smell delicious gorgeous." He said, gripping her neck tighter.

/

Sorry it's so short but it was kind of a filler chapter. Happy Valentine's Day people!


	10. Bait

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade.

A/n: Thanks to the reviewers, new and old and to the people who have favourite/followed the story! Don't be shy, review! Just a FYI for everyone, some chapter titles might not seem to adhere to the for-coming chapter and there is a reason why. "The naïve one" and "The Heartthrob" are nicknames given to certain characters by Hilary, not necessarily in the actual chapter but just in general.

That Girl In Question

Chapter Ten: Bait

/

Mayla could smell nothing but wet dog as soon as she exited the limousine. In a flash, she was upstairs, in the doorway to Hilary's room. She could smell Hilary but Hilary wasn't in her room. She walked around the room, noticing the gun she had given to Hilary hours before, on the ground; she picked it up and checked the magazine. Hilary had fired four bullets. "They took her." She said as she read Hilary's notes on her notepad.

Mayla heard Tala sigh behind her. "Are you going to tell Brooklyn?" He asked as Mayla held up the book Hilary had been reading.

"I will have too. He's expecting her tomorrow night." Mayla said as she read the book. "I think we were too close last night and they tracked us back here and we just left them her."

"It's not your fault." Tala said, wrapping his arm around Mayla's shoulders, leaning down to give her a kiss. "I'll call everyone back here. You should go call Brooklyn."

Mayla nodded and dropped the book back onto the desk. "You're right." She said.

/

Hilary opened her eyes, coughing slightly as she struggled against the rope that tied her hands to the chair she was sitting on. Where ever she was, it smelt bad, like a wet animal and it was dark and dank. She realised she was in some kind of basement or something like that. Her throat was sore, it felt tight and every time she moved her neck it felt like someone had punched her in the neck. She felt tears well up, she was terrified, even more terrified than the first night she spent locked up in her room after Tala had put in her in there. What was going to happen to her? Would Mayla come rescue her? The tears rolled down her cheeks.

/

Tala stood in the middle of the room as he watched Mayla drag a trunk out of her closet. "What are you doing?" He asked. "The sun will be up soon."

Mayla pulled the lock off the trunk and kicked the lid open. "I am going to kill whoever did this." She said, pulling out of a knife. "Come into my house and take something that belongs to me? Not in a million fucking years." She said as she pulled out a gun.

Tala sighed and walked over to her. "There is less than an hour until sunrise, you can't do anything other than work yourself up and you need to keep a clear head." He said, taking the gun out of her hand. "We have until then to work out a good plan, one that will work."

"You're right." She said slowly. The bedroom door banged open. Mayla turned to see it was Kai.

"What happened?" He asked through gritted teeth.

Mayla raised an eyebrow with interest at his concern. "What do you care?" She asked. "Hilary was taken by the werewolves we have been tracking."

Kai stared at her with a blank expression. "I...It doesn't matter whether or not I care, I'm asking."

Tala watched the two of them stare between them. Kai was over a foot taller than Mayla but he knew Mayla wouldn't be a pushover. "You two..."

"Stay out of it, Tala." Mayla said through gritted teeth. "You don't have anything to do with this, she isn't yours, and she isn't your girlfriend, so stay away until I order you to do something."

Kai's jaw muscle flexed. A second later, Mayla was pinned up against the wall by the throat. "Just because she isn't mine, doesn't mean I care."

Mayla lifted her leg, kicking him hard in the stomach, causing Kai to drop her. Tala grabbed Mayla from behind. "Go!" He ordered Kai. "It's the best option." Kai left, slamming the door behind him. "What was that for?" Tala asked Mayla, realising his grip.

Mayla pushed him away. "I can deal with this all by myself, Tala." She said, not turning around to face him. "I don't need you to protect me."

/

Hilary jolted awake; not remembering for a moment where she was before she realised she was still in the same dirty, dark room, tied to a chair still. Except there was a girl, with long dark hair wearing tattered clothing sitting across from her, twirling a knife in her hand?

"Oooo Vampire girl wakes up finally." The girl said, her tongue dancing around her teeth. "You smell like them. Disgusting." She said, turning her nose up.

"You don't smell any better." Hilary muttered.

"What was that?" The girl got up, pressing her knife into Hilary's neck. Hilary heard a door open behind her.

Now, now, Mariam. Don't harm the little girl." A gruff voice said.

Mariam looked down at Hilary, pulling the knife away. "You are lucky." She said.

Hilary heard heavy footsteps coming towards her. "Leave us alone." The voice said. Mariam ran the knife in front of her neck before walking away out of sight. "You are...?"

Hilary shook in fear. Was this person going to kill her? Now? She sniffed; she could feel tears in her eyes. "I'm not... I'm not going to tell you." She said in a shaky voice.

The footsteps moved closer until there was large, muscular man who had long straggly hair. "I'm not going to ask again." He said. Hilary couldn't meet his eyes. She bit her lip and shook her head slowly. The man raised his arm and slapped her hard against her face. Hilary re-coiled in pain. Her cheek stung and the tears dropped down her cheek. "Tell me!" He yelled in her face.

"My name is Hilary!" She shouted, crying.

The man leaned back. "Now tell me, why were you in a house that is owned by vampires?"

/

Mayla hated the smell of werewolves. Someone, most likely Louise, had tried to cover the disgusting smell up with lemons, but it wasn't helping. She could still smell them. Wet dog, lemons and Hilary. The sun had just gone down. She was glad it wasn't full moon otherwise it would've been suicidal going after them. Hilary had brought nothing but trouble to them since Mayla had brought her back. Mayla wanted to punch herself in the face as a result. She wished she had never invited her to join them. She wished that she would only be meeting Hilary next March to honour Hilary's grandfather's deal. She wondered if maybe a little visit would scare him. She didn't have to tell him that she had Hilary. Even though scaring him would make her feel happy, Mayla thought it was a little pathetic. She wanted to make herself feel better but the only thing that was going to make her feel anything was crushing some werewolves wind pipe into nothing. Mayla picked up a book off Hilary's desk, opening the cover to discover an old photograph of herself and Kai. It was funny how times were much simpler back then compared to now. Mayla scanned the page. It had belonged to that stuffy old watcher of the slayer that Kai and she had killed. Well, technically, Mayla had killed her while Kai had watched on a chair in the corner. Oh Kai and she had many good times together. She heard footsteps coming towards her.

"We're going to start a search." Jasmine said. "We'll be back before dawn."

"Call if anything of importance." Mayla said as she put the photo back inside the book and setting it back onto the desk.

"We will." Jasmine left.

/

A/n: I'm so sorry it's short but the next chapter should be filled with good stuff! I promise! And much, much more longer! Please review!


	11. Fifty Shades of Holy Shit

Disclaimer: I don't Beyblade or any characters.

That Girl In Question

Chapter 11: Fifty Shades of Holy Shit.

/

The creepy old guy finally left after what felt like hours. Hilary's whole body ached and felt sore. She could feel her face puffing up from being punched in the face. She could taste blood in her mouth. As wrong as it sounded, she was glad that he had used nothing but his hands, instead of sharp instruments. She was so thirsty, her throat felt dry as a bone. She dry reached, she could barely keep down the nothingness that was in her stomach. Hilary wished she was stronger or smarter than she was so she could find a way to escape but she could barely get the rope to budge an inch, let alone break through it. She could feel the walls closing in. All she could do was hope someone would rescue her soon.

/

Mayla sat behind her desk staring at the photo frame in front of her. It was a photo of Brooklyn and her in 1941 when they roamed Germany during the Second World War. The photo was in between one of her and Kai in 1912, just before they left Paris and one of her and Tala last year. She hadn't changed psychically. The only thing that had changed was what male was standing next to her. She knew how Tala felt about her. He was human. Well, demon. But his heart pumped blood, he breathed air and he aged every day. Just like Hilary. Mayla had no understanding on why she was so angry. It wasn't just because someone had taken something that was hers, or that they were werewolves. She had no photograph of Hilary and herself. Nothing to prove she had been here. The chair scrapped as she pushed it backwards. She walked out of her room, down the stairs.

"Where are you going?" Miguel asked.

Mariah rolled her eyes. He knew exactly what she was thinking, so asking that question was pointless. "Out." She said, opening the front door.

/

Hilary's head snapped up at the sound of the door opening behind her. Her eyes itched and were sore from not sleeping, afraid that she would never wake up again. Hilary felt a strange urge to laugh at that thought; it was similar to her thoughts on her first night locked in her room. She could hear footsteps and then there was a teenage boy in front of her.

He held out the glass of water in his hands. "Drink." He said, as he pushed it up towards her mouth. Hilary moved her mouth away. "It's not poisoned." He said as he grabbed her chin and forced the water down.

With every drop, Hilary could feel her throat being less dry and sore. "Thank you." She said slowly as she watched him walk over to the wall and leaned against it.

"So, your vampire girl." He said. "You're not what I expected." He said, looking her up and down. "I don't get why we're dealing with your...friends. I find vampires boring and tedious and disgusting." He said, putting the glass down on the floor. "Living off blood, feeling nothing but coldness because they have no soul." He began to laugh. "I promise to show no mercy when we slaughter them all."

Hilary froze as the door behind her opened again. Slaughter them all? She wondered if Mayla and Kai and everyone else would be able to handle themselves against the werewolves.

"Joseph, you can leave now." Hilary began to tremble as she recognized the voice. The creepy old guy was back. She watched as Joseph stalked out. The man walked into her vision, over to where Joseph had put down the glass. "Funny how water is life to humans." He said, holding glass up in his hand. "But to vampires, blood is their life." Hilary was hoping he wasn't going to mention what "life" was to werewolves because she had the sneaking feeling it wasn't going to be exactly well-cooked meat. "I still don't understand why they have a perfectly healthy human who has never been bitten living under their roof."

"Why don't you just kill me already?" Hilary asked, looking down into her lap, she knew the consequence of asking that question already, but it was one thing that made him leave her alone.

Hilary felt his rough hangs grip her by the chin and pulled her face upwards. "Wouldn't that just be putting you out of your misery?" He asked, chuckling. "I like pain. And I like watching you in pain." He let go of her face, grabbed her hand, turning it over and smashed the glass into it. Hilary cried out in pain. He hit her across the face hard. Hilary bit her lip to stop her from crying. "You should've learned from yesterday, you dumb bitch."

/

Mayla didn't know why she had ended up at the nearest mall. She assumed it was her hunger that drove her to the over-crowded and too noisy establishment. There was a group of teenage girls in front of her, talking loudly as if they were seeking the attention of others around them to pay attention to them.

"My mom is totally over-reacting about these girls who have gone missing."

Another girl snorted. "I know right." She said. "My mom doesn't understand who they were. A hussy and a loser nobody knew of until she was on the front page of the local paper."

The other girls laughed. "I have a stupid curfew now and I can't go anywhere alone. It's so annoying." Another girl said, as Mayla watched her toss her long hair over her shoulder.

Mayla followed them into a clothing store, which was full of similar looking teenage girls and extremely bad music playing loudly. Mayla wondered how many she could eat before it created some kind of chaos. Killing them all would be one way of shutting their mindless chatter up. She followed one girl who seemed alone as she walked into the back of the store towards the changing rooms. Mayla grabbed the nearest thing to her off the rack and followed her. As the girl turned to go into one of the changing rooms, Mayla pushed her inside and slammed the door shut. She grabbed her by the mouth. "Don't even think about screaming." She whispered into the girl's ear. Mayla pulled the girl close to her, keeping her hand tightly over the girl's mouth and sunk her teeth into her neck. As soon as she was done, Mayla dropped the girl to the floor. Mayla wiped the edges of her mouth clean. She looked down at her dress to see if she had made a mess. "God damn it." She said pulling her dress off over her head and pulling the black jumpsuit that she had bring in with her before. She turned around and left the changing rooms.

"Have you seen Marnie?" She heard someone ask. Mayla chuckled to herself as she left the store.

/

Hilary awoke with a jolt of pain up her spine. After sitting in the wooden chair for however long, her back, especially her lower back was feeling extremely sore. Though it wasn't as painful as her hand, which felt like it was on fire, and it wanted to scratch the hell out of it and it hurt to blink, her face was so sore and puffy that she couldn't even screw it up when she grimaced. Hilary had never felt more disgusting than she ever had before. It was like someone had turned on the heat and she was sweating profusely. Hilary closed her eyes and pretended that she was back at home. That she could hear her mother yelling at her about something stupid, she would give anything to rewind time and go back so she could see her mother, her grandfather, and her old friends. She heard the door behind her open. Her eyes snapped open as fast as they could as the footsteps made their way in front of her. It was a boy, who looked around her age with spiky blonde hair. He pulled out a small knife out of his pocket. "What are you doing?" She asked, pushing as far back into the chair as she could. He didn't answer her as he moved closer; cutting the rope on one side that tied her down. Hilary watched him cut the other side before moving to her feet. "What's happening?" Hilary asked as the boy put the knife back into his pocket. Hilary grabbed his arm with her good hand. "Tell me!"

The boy leaned in close. "I'll tell you when I get you out of here." He said as he picked her up over his shoulder. "Close your eyes and try to be as still as possible." He said as he carried her out of the room. Hilary didn't want to close her eyes. What if he was taking her somewhere to be killed? But what other option did she have? She could feel him radiating heat, was he a werewolf? Why would he try and help her. She could hear other footsteps coming their way. She tensed up, remembering to keep still and her eyes closed.

"Where are you taking her?"

"Just to be cleaned up. She smells ripe." She heard the boy reply.

"True that, I thought women were meant to have more self respect than to let they go like that."

The boy chuckled. "Spencer, I pity the woman you fall in love with."

"Me?" Spencer asked. "I am not into that lovey-dovey crap." Hilary listened to Spencer's footsteps fade further away.

The boy shifted Hilary and she bit her lip in pain. She heard a door open and then suddenly she was cold and she could hear the wind rustling the trees. The boy began to run. "Where are we going?" She asked as she gasped in pain.

"You can't tell anyone who let you out." He replied. "If you do, people will go searching for answers and then, I'll be compromised."

"Compromised?" Hilary repeated.

"I work for someone else. I don't work for Boris."

"You're a spy?"

"In the underground world, there will be a war, between vampires, demons, werewolves, you name it. It won't be about who is the strongest, it will be who has the most followers and power."

"Who do you work for?" Hilary asked as the boy picked up speed. "I promise I can keep it a secret."

The boy stopped and put Hilary on her feet. "I can't say." He said. "But I doubt I'll be alive tomorrow."

Hilary frowned. "You think that the werewolves will work out you let me go?"

The boy shook his head. "I work for powerful people. Not just because of their nature but..." The boy licked his lips. "Ever thought there was something shady about Politian's?"

Hilary stared at him. "Are you being serious?"

The boy shrugged. "I have a message for you to pass onto your good friend, Mayla Trumani." Hilary nodded. "She needs to take a step back to see the clearer picture."

Hilary frowned. "Okay? I'll pass it on." She said.

The boy smiled. "I'm sure you will." He said, punching Hilary in the face, sending her to the ground, out cold.

/

A/n: So, sorry that took forever but finally done! Please review!


	12. Goodbye

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade.

That Girl In Question

Chapter Twelve: Goodbye

/

Beep.

Beep.

Beep.

Hilary woke to the sound of beeping and muffled voices. She could smell bleach and before she opened her eyes, she realised that she was no longer trapped in that room. Hilary opened her eyes to see her mom and two police officers standing at the foot of her hospital bed. "Mom?" She asked, coughing. Her throat was dry.

Her mom turned to her. Her eyes were red-rimmed and her face blotchy. "Hilary!" Her mom ran to one side and hugged her, squeezing her tight. Her mom began to cry.

"I need...water." Hilary said, coughing again.

Her mom let go. "Of course!" Her mom said, wiping her face. "I'll get it for you sweetie." Hilary nodded slowly, avoiding the police officers' faces. She looked down, her hand was bandaged all the way up to her elbow, and she could feel another bandage around her chest and her left knee. Her mom rushed back into the room, she pushed a plastic cup into Hilary's hands. "I...I don't know what to say." She said as Hilary began to sip her water. "I thought...I thought I would never see you again."

"We have questions for you, Miss Tachibana." One of the police officers said. "We will come back when the doctors say its okay for an interview."

Hilary nodded. "Okay." She said in a small voice. The officers left the room.

"Tell me what happened? Who took you? Where have you been?!" Hilary's mom asked, gripping Hilary's unbandaged hand tightly.

Hilary panicked on the inside. What could she say? That she was with Mayla and her vampire group living less than a mile from her mom, safe and sound? Well, kind of safe and sound. That her dad, Hilary's grandfather, had a deal with Mayla that involved his own granddaughter turning into a vampire on her 18th birthday that was five months away? "I...I don't remember." She said, slowly. "I can... only remember the night I went missing."

Hilary's mom gripped her hand even tighter, turning the hand a shade of purple. "Hilary? You can tell me. You're safe now."

A tall dark haired man wearing a white coat walked in, which Hilary was grateful for, she didn't know how much longer she could stand her mother alone. "I'm Doctor Goldstein." He said, picking up the chart at the end of the bed. "You're a lucky girl." He said as he walked around the bed to check the machine. "We had to put stiches in your hand after we got all the glass out and you've got a couple broken ribs and a pretty deep cut on your knee." He said, writing on the clipboard.

"Is my face okay?" Hilary asked. It didn't feel as puffy as it had been before.

Doctor Goldstein smiled. "You're face is okay. Just bruised and a bit swollen, but that should heel quite nicely." He said. "We're just going to wait on a few blood tests to come back and then we can hopefully talk about sending you home." Hilary nodded slowly. Going home seemed weird, like it was a foreign thought that she hadn't thought about before. She wondered if Mayla knew she was here or what Mayla was doing. Did Mayla even care about what happened to her? Or Kai? "The police are going to ask you a few questions." He said, hanging the chart back on the end of the bed and walking out of the room.

The police officers walked back in. "Just a couple of questions for the moment." The dark-haired on said, flipping a notepad open. "We'll have you come down to the station later, when you're feeling up to it."

"You are answer as best as you can, honey." Hilary's mom said, gripping Hilary's hand tighter.

"Mom?" Hilary asked. "I can't feel my hand." She said.

Her mom looked down. "Oh." She said, letting go. "I'm sorry, sweetie." She said, pushing Hilary's hair back.

"Can you tell us what happened after work the night you disappeared?" The other police officer asked.

"I...um...I remember working, then clocking off then...walking out to my car...then I heard a noise and then it went black." Lies, Hilary thought. She watched the dark-haired police officer write down what she had said.

"Did you see who took you?" The blonde one asked.

Hilary stared at his moustache. "No." She said, shaking her head. "It was pretty dark."

"Can you describe where you were held?"

"I didn't really see. It was dark; I didn't see much light so I can't really say anything."

The dark haired one looked at her for a moment before raising his eyebrows and writing on his notepad. "Did you see anyone?"

Hilary shook her head. "No, I don't remember much." She said. "Can I do this later? I'm really sore and tired." She said.

"Sure." The dark-haired police officer said. "We'll talk to you tomorrow. Can I have a word?" He asked Hilary's mom.

"Okay." She said, standing up. "I'll be right back." She said, leaning down and kissing Hilary on the forehead. She followed the police officers out of the room.

Hilary leaned back. Holy Jesus. She was the worst liar she knew and she knew that the police knew what she said was a lie. How the hell was she going to get out of the hospital?

"Ms Tachibana, your daughter is clearly hiding something." Hilary froze.

"Why would Hilary be hiding who did this to her?" She heard her mom say.

"Stockholm syndrome could be a possibility."

"I don't think she's hiding something." Said her mom.

"We're going to have her tested, psychology for Post traumatic syndrome and a few other things."

"Have you found any leads? What about how she got dropped off to the ER in the first place?

"We're going through the footage Ms, but we're also got a few leads. We've got a few persons of interest to interview."

"Are you talking about that creepy house up on Old Creek Road?"

Hilary knew they were talking about Mayla's house. She watched her mom walk back into the room. "I'm going to get coffee. I'll be right back." She said. Hilary nodded as she left. Hilary wondered what Mayla would do if the police showed up to her house. Would she even answer the door? Would she pretend to be a normal person who wasn't a vampire? Hilary looked down at her bandage hand. She wondered who had dropped her off at the hospital. Was it the blonde boy? He barely looked sixteen and he didn't look like he was the one who would drop her off, but he had taken her away from that horrid place. Hilary scratched the side of her neck. What was she going to do?

/

Hilary jolted awake. She shook as she realised she was still in the hospital, not in that room anymore, like she had been in her nightmare. Her mom was nowhere to be seen but Hilary noticed that there was a bag sitting on the plastic chair next to the bed. The sun had gone down. Hilary shivered. She hated how hospitals were freezing cold, no matter how many layers you had on or heated blankets. The door banged open and there stood Mayla in a candy-stripers outfit. "Are you real?" Hilary asked. "Or is this part of my dream too?"

Mayla walked towards her. "It's good to see you too."She said walking over to Hilary's side. "How bad are you hurt?" She asked, walking to the end and picking up the chart.

"A Couple of broken ribs, some bruises and some cuts." Hilary said. "What are you doing here?"

Mayla put the chart back. "To get you back." Mayla said as she looked at the I.V in Hilary's hand. "This will hurt." She said as she walked over to the nurse's cabinet.

"The police will be turning up to your house."

Mayla pulled out a gauze wrap out and walked back over to Hilary. "Did they question you already?"

"Just a few questions. I tried keeping it as...I didn't say much but I'm a bad liar." Hilary said as she gripped the sheets with her other hand as Mayla slid the I.V out. "Werewolves took me. I have something to tell you."

Mayla wrapped Hilary's hand. "You can tell me later." Mayla said as she pushed the blankets back. "Where is Kai?" She muttered to herself as she pulled all the other cords off Hilary.

"Kai?" Hilary asked. "He's here too?"

"I can't get you out of here by myself without someone noticing, can me now?"

Kai rushed into the room, wearing blue scrubs and a white coat. "We have to go. The police are back for her."

"What?" Hilary asked. "Why do you look like a doctor?"

"This floor is locked down tight. The police are suspicious." Mayla reached underneath her dress and pulled put a gun.

"You're going to have a shoot-out with police?!" Hilary exclaimed. "You're a vampire." She said in a hushed tone. "I thought that meant you don't need guns!"

Kai picked Hilary up. "Let's go."

"Freeze!" Hilary looked over Kai's shoulder as he walked towards the window. They had their guns drawn at them. "I said, freeze!" Kai opened the window and jumped out. Hilary screamed as she heard shots being fired. Kai landed on his feet, sprinting away as soon as they did. "Oh my god!" Hilary screamed. "What the fuck!" There was a black SVU ahead of them with Jasmine sitting in the driver's side.

"About time!" She called as Kai pushed Hilary into the open passenger door. As soon as the door closed, Jasmine drove away, the tires squealing. "Where's Mayla?" She asked as they drove away fast.

"She won't be too long." Kai said, turning to Hilary. "Are you okay?"

Hilary stared at him. "No?"

"Let me look." He said, grabbing the end of her hospital gown.

Hilary grabbed his hand. "No." She said. "I'm... don't look at me." She said, moving over to the other side of the backseat. "What happens now?" She asked Jasmine.

"We have to move. We're moving Union Vale over in Duchess County." Jasmine replied as they turned a corner. "The house is almost packed up."

Hilary clutched her side. "How did you get free?" Kai asked.

"A boy with blonde hair let me out."

"Is he the one who took you to the hospital?"

"I don't know." Hilary said. "He punched me in the face and then I woke up there this morning." Hilary looked down as she felt Kai's hand on top of hers.

"I'm glad you're okay." He said softly.

Hilary gave him a small smile before turning to the dark tinted windows. "So am I." She said as Jasmine continued to drive on.

/

Hilary woke up after another night of nightmares. She was sweaty and shaking. She looked down. She was wrapped up in a violet duvet and sheets, she could feel lots of sheets and blankets over her, and she was surrounded by pillows. She looked out the window that had massive thick curtains that was near the bed. It was night-time and she could see it was windy and raining heavily. She looked around the room. There was a cream dresser by the door which directly across from the bed, a white wooden desk and desk chair parallel from the dresser and another door next to the desk. Someone had turned the lamps on, so that the whole room had a golden glow. Where was she? She could see a couple of boxes piled at the end of the bed. Were they from her old room? The door opened and Mayla stepped into the room, carrying a small red bag.

"You are awake." She said as she dragged the desk chair with her to the side of the bed. "How are you feeling?" She placed the red bag onto the chair.

Hilary leaned forward as Mayla helped her sit up. "Sore." She said as Mayla picked the red bag up. "Where are we?"

"Safe, at a new location." Mayla said as she un-zipped the bag. "I'll need to change your dressings so they don't get infected." She held up a temperature probe. "First, this needs to go in your mouth." Hilary opened her mouth as Mayla stuck it under her tongue. Mayla began to un-wrap her right hand first. "We'll be staying here from now on." Mayla pulled the temperature probe out. "Normal, good." She said as she began to re-dress the right hand.

"I need to tell you about what the boy said." Hilary said as Mayla started her left arm and hand.

"Yes?"

"He was working on the inside for someone else. He was a mole for somebody."

"Did he say who?"

Hilary stared at her left arm. There were stiches over the back of her hand from where the glass had been and someone had left three deep cuts on the outside of her arm. "They weren't there." She said as she watched Mayla re-dress it. "I think he works or he worked for a vampire. He said he was going to be killed no matter what the outcome was. And he has a message for you."

Mayla paused. "A message for me?" She asked as she zipped the red bag back up.

"He says you need to step back to see the clearer picture."

/

Ah! Thanks for all the reviews for the last chapter! Please review if you haven't before! I am interested on people's views/thoughts on this story!


	13. The Ice Queen

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade

That Girl In Question

Chapter Thirteen: The Ice Queen

/

Mayla stood by the window watching the wind and rain outside. It had been raining for two days straight and it seemed like there was no end to it. She could hear Hilary, thrashing around in her sleep. She knew that Hilary's nightmares had returned. There was a loud scream from Hilary's room that echoed throughout the house. She missed her old house. This one was much too small and it was one of Brooklyn's and it smelt funny because it hadn't been used in years. And you didn't have to be a vampire to hear everything from the room next door. It was just her and Hilary, everyone else had dispersed for the night, probably because they didn't want to hear Hilary's screaming all night. All that was on her mind was Hilary's message from some boy. _'You need to take a step back to see the clearer picture' _she turned around at the sound of something moving behind her. "Did you get everything?" She asked Tala.

Tala lifted the black gym bag up. "Yes, it wasn't easy but." He said, walking over to Mayla. "It would seem the entire state's hospitals are under lockdown." There was another loud shriek from Hilary's room. "Do you think this is right?" He asked.

Mayla turned around, looking up at Tala. "What I think is right and what I have to do, are two different things. I can't amass how much psychological damage is done; I can only help her regain some control." She said, walking out of the room and down the hallway towards Hilary's room.

"I don't know..." Tala began to say as Mayla opened the door to Hilary's room. He followed her inside to see Hilary had fallen out of the bed, twisted in her bed sheets.

"Get them out!" Mayla barked at him as she un-wrapped the sheets from Hilary. She pulled Hilary back onto the bed.

Tala unzipped the bag, pulling out the arm restraints out and rushed over to the bed. He stared at Hilary; she had clawed at the bandage on her left hand and pulled the stiches out, leaving blood over the sheets. He tossed one set over to Mayla before he started hooking the other one to the bed. Hilary thrashed violently in her sleep as Tala struggled to do the restraint up. After he was done, he stepped back. "Do you want me to get the sedative?" He asked as Hilary pushed against the restraints.

Mayla nodded as she began pulling the bloody covers off. "Yes, please." She said. "Can you also fetch the first aid kit and some fresh blankets?" She asked as she threw the bloody covers into the corner.

Tala nodded and walked back over to the black bag and pulled out a plastic container with syringes in it. He passed them to Mayla before he left the room.

Mayla opened the plastic container, pulling out a syringe. She studied it for a moment before she grabbed Hilary's arm, turning it over and stuck it into the inside of her elbow. Mayla realised the sedative inside and pulled out the syringe. Hilary's movements almost stopped imminently. Mayla placed the used syringe on the desk along with the plastic container. The door opened and Tala was back with an arm full of blankets and a first aid bag. Mayla took the bag off him and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Do you think she remembers everything they did to her?" Tala asked as he began sorting out the blankets.

Mayla began stitching up Hilary's hand. "She has probably set it in the back of her mind, somewhere where she can't think of it." Mayla said as she gripped Hilary's limp hand. "It will probably be the cause of her nightmares."

"You didn't have to go back for her." Tala said as he pulled the blanket from under Hilary.

"We have no idea what happened to her and how she just came back." Mayla said, inspecting her work on Hilary's hand. "It's a bit odd how werewolves just magically keep a human who was staying with us instead of killing her and its a bit odd how she just magically left with some boy who is infiltrating them." She said; lifting Hilary up slightly as Tala pulled the blanket onto the mattress.

"Do you think that there is something going on that involves vampires?"

Mayla began bandaging Hilary's hand. "I don't know." She muttered.

/

Mayla sat up as she woke up. She looked to her left, out the window to see that it was still windy and rainy outside. She stood up, and walked out of the room, picking her black silk dressing gown off the chair as she passed by. She couldn't hear any screams or movements from Hilary's room. She opened the door and halted as she stepped inside. "What are you doing?" She asked.

Kai turned around on the chair to see her before turning back. "I don't know." He said.

Mayla walked over to the bed, watching Hilary as she slept. "Has she woken up?"

"For a few minutes, I gave her some water and she went back to sleep." Kai said, looking out the window behind Mayla. "You look troubled."

Mayla shot him a look. "No, I don't."

Kai raised his eyebrow. "We've known each other for 111 years now. I don't think you can hide anything from me."

"You're one to talk then." Mayla said, standing up. "Come and tell me when you can admit what you're hiding." She left Hilary's room and went back down the hall to her own. Tala was sitting at the desk, with the computer on in front of him.

"How is she?" He asked as he turned around.

"Calmer but she needs to wake up and eat." Mayla said, tugging slightly on the cord, letting the dressing gown openly slightly.

Tala stood up and walked over to Mayla. "So do you." He said in a low voice. He pushed the silk gown off her body.

"I should get Louise and Jasmine to go get some blood for everyone."

Tala put his finger on her lips. "Shhh..." He said slowly. He walked around Mayla and sat on the edge of the bed.

Mayla inhaled Tala's scent. He smelt different from humans. It was probably his demon blood. Mayla struggled for the first few months after she had met him, to not bleed him dry. She licked her lips, moving forward in a flash to sink her teeth into his neck.

/

Hilary ran as fast as she could. She could hear them behind her, laughing wickedly. All she wanted to do was go home. Go home and pretend vampires and werewolves and teleporting red-headed Russian's didn't exist. She pushed her matted hair out of her face. She was so scared, so alone and defenceless. She tripped over a large tree root, landing straight on her knees and hands. She gasped in pain as she stood up, looking down at her knees. She could feel blood trickling out, down her shins. She turned around. Mayla stood ten feet from her with a wicked grin on her face. Kai wasn't too far away with a dangerous look on his face. She looked to her right and there was Jasmine and Louise. To her left was Miguel and Tala. A quick glance over shoulder revealed Tyson and Max. She was completely surrounded. She felt them close in as she closed her eyes, this was it. This was the end.

Hilary woke up with a scream. She couldn't move her arms; she looked down to see that they were bounded down with arm restraints. She looked around and there was Kai, sitting in a chair next to her bed.

"How are you feeling?" He asked, getting off the chair and sitting down on the bed.

"Sore." She replied. "Why am I in these?" She asked.

"You were violent in your sleep last night. Mayla thought it would be best if you were...protected from yourself."

"Protected from myself?" Hilary repeated.

"You pulled the stiches out of your hand. She had to re-do them." Kai said as he began to un-do one side. "I can take them off now you're awake."

"My nightmares...they are different." She said, shaking at the memory of the last one. "It's like they have meshed together to create one super...scary."

Hilary watched as Kai leaned across her to un-do the other one. "I'll be back in a moment. You haven't eaten in a while." He said before standing up and leaving the room.

Hilary stared at the closed door for a moment before pushing back the covers off her. She slowly got off the bed, her head spun slightly as she made her away to the conjoining bathroom. Hilary flicked the light on, looking around. It was much like the bathroom she had in her old room. It had no window and the light bounced off the white tiles. Hilary slowly walked over to the mirror. She stared in horror at her reflection. Her hair was wild, half of it was stuck down the side of her neck and the other half was a bird's nest, and greasy. Her face was a mixture of purple and yellow bruises, there was a small cut under her lip and a large graze on her left cheek. Hilary dropped to the floor. She couldn't look at herself anymore. She began to cry. She didn't want to cry over the way she looked. She wasn't vain about her appearance but it shocked her how she looked. It scared her how close she had been. She heard the bedroom door open. Hilary wiped away her tears, recoiling at the pain of touching her bruises.

Kai stared at Hilary on the bathroom floor. He didn't know how to act. He leant down and tapped her on the shoulder. She looked up at him before looking back down. "I'm sorry." She whispered.

Kai helped her stand back up. Hilary looked into the mirror again. It was like she was standing alone. "You have nothing to be sorry for." He said. "Nothing that happened to you was your fault."

/

"_Mayla_?"

"Yes?" Mayla said into the receiver.

"_I have something to ask of you_."

Mayla leaned back into her chair. "What is it?" She asked. "I'm quite busy."

"_I need Mariah taken care of. She's become too much of a reliability_."

Mayla snorted. "I told you that a long time ago."

"_I want you and Kai to handle it. I want that entire house empty_."

"I'll promise it will be done. Tomorrow night."

"_Another thing, how is Hilary_?"

"She's healing quiet well. But I think the psychological trauma will be a bit harder to heal."

"_I'll be expecting her to attend next week_."

"I don't think Kai will be pleased with the celebrations."

"_It's not every day someone turns 200 now is it? Plus it's not all for him. It's your birthday too." _

"No, it isn't."

/

"You two almost look like twins!"

Kai and Mayla turned to Louise with a scowl on their faces. "No we don't!" They shouted at the same time.

"Okay then." Louise said. "Whatever you say."

Kai tugged on his tie. "When she wakes up, she needs to eat. If she refuses, don't worry about forcing her and keeping her locked up in the restraints." He said, smoothing down the front of his suit jacket.

"What if she begins screaming in her sleep again?" Louise asked, passing car keys to Mayla.

"There are sedatives sitting in a container on the desk. It should calm her down." Mayla said, opening the front door. She walked down the stairs, onto the path that led to the side of the house were the cars were parked. Mayla pressed the button and opened the driver's side to the Ferrari.

"You are going to drive the Ferrari to assassinate someone?" Kai asked as he got in next to her.

Mayla started the car and drove down the long driveway. "When I do things, I like to do them in style." She said, a small smile playing on her lips.

"I don't understand why he didn't get Raul or Julia to do it."

"The twins are indisposed at the moment." Mayla said as she drove.

"I don't want a celebration."

"It's not my idea. It's Brooklyn's."

"I think Brooklyn is just trying to torture me."

Mayla chuckled. "I think Brooklyn has only one thing on his mind." She said. "And you won't like it."

"Hilary?"

"You two both have similar taste in women."

"He had you after me! As if I would have his sloppy seconds."

"You know how Brooklyn is. He goes through new things every week. This week it's Hilary, next week it will be some blonde Russian supermodel."

"You were his obsession for seventy-five years."

"I thought you didn't have feelings for Hilary." Mayla asked him, looking over at him. Kai turned and scowled out the window for the rest of the drive. Mayla parked the Ferrari a mile from Mariah's house. Mayla and Kai ran the rest of the way until they became closer. She had been to Mariah's house once. Mariah had insisted of giving her a grand tour, showing her every room inside. Mayla jumped onto the second-floor balcony. She peered inside the French doors. She opened on slowly, entering the room. She quickly walked over to the door, listening to the outside, before slowly opening it. She could hear Mariah at the end of the hall. Mayla quickly made her way down towards the noise. She could hear Mariah talking loudly on the phone. Mayla kicked in the door, rushing into the room.

Mariah dropped the cell phone straight away. "What the fuck are you doing?" She screamed at Mayla, lunging forward.

Mayla grabbed Mariah from underneath the shoulders. "This isn't personal." She said, moving her hands to grab Mariah's head.

"What do you me-?" Mayla twisted Mariah's head, pulling it off, her body turned to dust as it fell to the floor.

Mayla dusted herself off and walked out of the room. She could hear voices downstairs. She could hear men's moans as she walked back down the hall to the room she had entered. She jumped off the balcony to land on the ground next to Kai. "It's done." She said.

Kai pulled out a lighter, flicking it and throwing it onto the porch. They turned and walked away.


	14. 200 Candles

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade and any characters.

A/n: First of all, thanks to everyone who read/reviewed the last chapter! Second, sorry this took such a long time to write. I was without a computer/internet and I got writers block a few times so this chapter isn't exactly the greatest which I apologize! Third, I shouldn't take 3 months to write the next one. Let's hope!

That Girl In Question

Chapter 14: 200 Candles

/

Hilary awoke to a loud crack of lightening. There had been no dreams, the first time in many nights. She rolled over, only to collide into something hard and soft. Hilary froze. It was Kai, asleep, on top of the covers. Hilary wondered when he had come in. She rolled back over to face the window. It hadn't stopped storming since they had arrived here, not that Hilary had cared. It had been a week since Kai had returned in the middle of the night, wearing an expensive looking suit, smelling like gasoline. Every night, just before dawn, he left and Hilary could hear the excessive moaning and groaning through the walls to know that Kai was sleeping with a different girl every night. Hilary didn't want to admit but she missed the old house. It was much larger and you couldn't hear things as easily. Hilary's face wasn't bruised anymore and where the IV had been in her right hand, it had healed up nicely. But she still had stiches in her left hand and Mayla had told her because she had ripped them out, that they were going to be in there much longer. Hilary pushed the covers back and stood up. She could hear movement throughout the house. Other vampires were staying with them, while the house was being set up for Mayla and Kai's birthday. Mayla had explained that a vampire who had reached 200 years was a big deal and they had large celebrations. Hilary walked into the conjoining bathroom, over to the basin. She touched her left cheek, where a week ago, there had been a large graze. She opened the top drawer; she hadn't looked inside them yet. She picked up the scissors, staring at them. She picked up her long dark brown hair; she opened the scissors, putting her hair in between the blades.

/

"I'll have to neaten up the ends." Louise said as she looked at Hilary's newly cut hair."But you look lovely, which...is a good thing."

Hilary nodded slowly. "I felt like a change." She said as Louise picked the scissors up. Hilary had cut her hair to just under her shoulders. "Do I have to go to this celebration?" She asked as Louise began trimming her hair.

"Of course, you even have a date."

"A date?" Hilary asked, frowning. Hilary wondered why she would need a date. Maybe it was Kai...

"Brooklyn has asked Mayla if he can accompany you."

"Brooklyn?" Hilary's stomach dropped slightly. She felt stupid for thinking it might have been Kai.

"Yes, Brooklyn. You will be thorn of many women's jealously." Louise said, stepping backwards to admire her work. "Your hair looks wonderful."

Hilary got off the chair and walked over to the make-up vanity and looked at her neatly trimmed hair. "Thank you." She said, turning around to Louise. "Can you not tell anyone else that I...started doing it myself?"

Louise nodded. "It will be our little secret."

Hilary touched the back of her head. "I'll... see you later." She turned around and left Louise's room, back towards her own. She couldn't believe she had to go as Brooklyn's date. She closed the door to her room, leaning against the door, staring at the boxes on the floor. As soon as she pushed off the door, there was a knock. Hilary turned around and opened the door.

Mayla stood there with two young looking girls behind her with a rack and a case in their hands. "Did you feel like a change?" She said, lifting her hand to touch the end of Hilary's hair.

Hilary nodded, looking past Mayla, at the two girls. They had long, messy hair and were extremely thin. "Yeah." She said, stepping back, to let them into the room.

Mayla stepped in, looking around. "You know you can unpack those boxes right?"

Hilary shrugged. "I will." She said, sitting at the desk chair. "Um, tonight..."

Mayla clapped her hands. "The very reason why I am here." She turned to the two girls. "You may begin with her." She said to the girl on the right. "You can get the other things." She said to the other girl, who left the room. Mayla perched herself on the edge of the bed as the girl began brushing Hilary's hair. "Tonight, Brooklyn has asked to be your date. It is a great honour." Hilary nodded her head as the girl stopped brushing her hair. "I believe a nice up-do would be lovely." The other girl returned with another large silver case in one hand and a desk chair dragging loudly behind her. The two girls quickly did both Hilary and Mayla's hair and makeup quickly. The girl helping Hilary pushed her up onto her feet. The girl walked over to the rack and pulled a garment bag off, un-zipping it to reveal a long-sleeved, floor length gown.

"Wow." Hilary breathed as the girl pulled the gown out of the bag.

"Wow indeed." Mayla said as the other girl began pulling high heels out of boxes. "I have a present for you." She said, picking up a small black box. Hilary opened the box after Mayla had passed it to her. Inside wrapped in delicate tissue paper was the smallest, delicate pair of black lace underwear Hilary had ever seen.

Hilary touched them slowly. They felt extremely expensive. "Um, uh..." Hilary didn't know what to say. It was kind of awkward. "Thanks." Hilary said slowly as she walked towards the adjoining bathroom to change. She closed the door and set the box on the counter. Was this some kind of hint that she should...perform...something with Brooklyn? Hilary stared into the mirror. Her newly cut hair was pulled back into a low bun and she had dark smoky eyes. She pulled off her grey top and black tights, followed by her underwear and slowly pulled on the ones Mayla had given her. Were they even from Mayla? Hilary stared at them on her body in the mirror. Maybe Brooklyn had told Mayla to pass them on. The door banged open and Hilary's hands flew up to cover herself. "I'm not decent!" She screeched at the girl holding the gown.

"Take off bra." The girl said in a European sounding accent.

Hilary gave her a look. "What?" She asked

The girl's nostrils flared. "It does not go under dress." She said.

"Oh..." Hilary said, moving one hand behind her back and un-clasping the bra, pulling it away from her body. The girl pushed the dress over Hilary's head, letting it drop down. Hilary put her arms into the sleeves as the girl began doing up the tiny, almost invisible buttons down Hilary's back. Hilary looked at the mirror. The dress was low-cut, and was made of what felt like the most expensive lace on earth. The girl pulled a thin, silk belt around Hilary's stomach to pull the dress in. "Wow." Hilary said again. The girl pushed Hilary out of the bathroom.

Mayla stood in the room with her cell phone in her hand, her fingers moving so fast that they blurred. Her dress, long-sleeved with the top part almost see-through with a pattern around the torso until it came to the silk belt where it was just black material with a high split at the front. Mayla turned to her. "Oh you are a vision." She said as Hilary put on the shoes the girl was passed to her. "You may return everything to where you found it." She said to the two girls. "I expect you both to be on good behaviour." She motioned for Hilary to follow her out of the room.

"Who are those girls?" Hilary asked as she followed Mayla down the hallway. The house shook slightly from the music that was coming downstairs.

"Mariah has been called away on business for some time and I've been left in charge of her...workers."

"Workers?" Hilary asked. "They're her servants?"

"I suppose. They're real purpose in life is to be a whore."

"Whores? As in like prostitutes?"

"Yes, Hilary, prostitutes." Said Mayla as they walked down the stairs.

"Are they human?"

"Yes they are."

Hilary looked around, there were people everywhere packed together. She searched through the room for a familiar head of spiky blue hair but instead her view was blocked by Louise, in a black long-sleeved see-through lace dress and Jasmine, in an almost similar dress that ended underneath her knees.

"Mayla, King and Queen have arrived." Said Jasmine who looked at Hilary up and down.

"Can you please escort her to Brooklyn, please Jasmine? Louise, can you make sure our," Mayla paused for a moment, glancing at Hilary for a moment before returning to Louise. "Abendessen will be ready on time."

Louise flashed Mayla a smile. "Of course." She said, motioning for Hilary to follow her.

Hilary felt uneasy as she followed Louise through the crowd. She could feel eyes on her as she followed Louise, just like last time, when... Hilary's felt her heart starting to hammer against her chest. She hoped she wouldn't end up like last time. Hilary could see Brooklyn ahead of them, wearing a dark suit. His bright orange hair helped him stand out. Hilary looked away as soon as Brooklyn's eyes made contact with hers. She touched her cheeks as she felt them go warm. What was wrong with her?

"Here she is." Louise said in front of her. "King and Queen have arrived, that's where Mayla has gone too."

"Have them come to me when they are finished with Mayla." Brooklyn said to Louise before grabbing Hilary's hand and placing a slight kiss on it. "Miss Tachibana."

Hilary had no idea what she was meant to do but she smiled politely. "Hello." She said in a small voice.

Brooklyn looked her up and down. "You look beautiful. Mayla did a wonderful job." He said, pulling her to stand next to him.

Hilary felt her cheeks go red again. "Thank you." She said, looking around the room.

"I'm glad to see your injuries have healed very well." Brooklyn said, looking down at Hilary. "There isn't a mark on your face." He said, lifting a finger to trace the side of her cheek. Hilary swallowed as she stared up at Brooklyn as he touched her cheek. The night had only just begun and it was weird.

"Am I interrupting something?" Hilary turned to the sound of the voice. It was King, in a light purple suit with a tall girl with short black hair wearing a short dress in the same colour as King's suit. King and the girl bowed slightly at Brooklyn. "We meet again, Hilary." King said to Hilary, lifting her hand, kissing it like Brooklyn had. "This is Queen, my sister."

"Pleasure to meet you." She said, raising her eyebrow as she looked Hilary up and down. "You're the girl who has everyone buzzing."

"Now, now, Queen, nobody wants to hear your snooty comments." King said, giving Hilary a smile. "I hear in March you'll become one of us."

"That is the plan." Brooklyn said. "The day after her eighteenth birthday, if I am correct."

King clapped his hands together. "Forever beautiful," He said. "And forever breaking boys' hearts with your youthfulness."

Hilary looked down at her feet. "Uh, probably not." She said. "I'm..."

King chuckled. "Keep telling yourself that," He said. He bowed again to Brooklyn. "I'll be seeing you later." King and Queen left, leaving Brooklyn and Hilary alone.

Hilary looked around the room. There were the same creepy pale people walking around the room like at Halloween, handing drinks to vampires. Hilary could see Louise and Jasmine on one side near Tyson and Max, Miguel was in a corner, staring intently at one of the pale people and there was Kai, standing behind a short, tiny blonde girl whose breasts were barely contained in her tight dress. Hilary gritted her teeth and turned around. She could feel the roughness of Brooklyn's suit through the lace of her dress. It sent shivers up her spin.

"What's wrong?" Brooklyn whispered into her ear.

Hilary licked her lips. "I just feel uncomfortable at these...things." She said as quite as she could. "I feel like people are walking past and taking a good sniff of my human-ness."

Brooklyn chuckled, placing a hand on the small of her back. "If you want, we can go somewhere there is less... people."

Hilary shook her head. "I don't want to spend the rest of my... human life afraid." She said as she turned back around.

"I don't think they would even think about trying something while you're standing next to me."

Hilary looked around the room. She felt an air of unease from the other vampires as they talked among themselves. For the next two hours, Hilary stood silently next to Brooklyn as more guests came up to him, bowed and left. She hadn't seen Mayla since she had left her bedroom but she had seen plenty of Kai, which she wished she hadn't. The blonde girl in tight dress was long gone and replaced with three tall, thin blonde girls who looked like supermodels. Hilary stared at them until her line of sight was blocked by Jasmine coming towards her.

Jasmine bowed slightly towards Brooklyn. "Everything is ready, if you'd like to start now." She said.

Brooklyn nodded to Jasmine. "Stay here with her." He said, moving forward.

Hilary looked at Jasmine with confusion. "What's happening?"

Jasmine raised her eyebrow. "You'll see."

Hilary turned back to Brooklyn who was standing in the middle of the crowd, which had parted away from him.

"Tonight, we are here to celebrate Kai and Mayla's birthdays. Reaching a certain age as a vampire is sometimes a great accomplishment as our enemies seek to make our numbers die. Members of their coven tonight have a surprise for everyone," Brooklyn clapped his hands and looked around. "You may have seen the news about missing school children from a few states over..."

Hilary watched in horror as she watched a group of forty odd kids were pushed into the empty space around Brooklyn. "Oh my god" She whispered as two women, not much older than Hilary were pushed out behind them. The kids were dirty and crying softly as they stared around them.

"This is our main course." Brooklyn said as a bunch of the children turned to look up at him with terrified eyes. "But first, Mayla and Kai have the honour of starting." Mayla and Kai pushed their way through the crowd, both grabbing one of the women. Hilary gripped her hands together tightly as she watched Mayla and Kai sink their teeth into the necks of the women. Hilary watched in stunned horror as the whole room charged forward to the children. Hilary couldn't hear anything as if someone had pressed mute. She thought she was going to be sick as she finally looked away, stumbling as she reached for the nearest thing to steady herself on. She felt someone grab her by the tops of her arm as she tried to regain her vision.

"What... What's..." Hilary tried to say as she looked up, trying not to fall down as she felt her knees give out.

"I got you." Hilary steadied herself as she could feel herself return to normal. Hilary looked back up to see who had caught her. Brooklyn looked down at her. "Are you okay?" He asked Hilary felt him pull her a little closer to him.

Hilary nodded, staring at the front of Brooklyn's suit jacket. She was terrified to look anywhere else. She could no longer hear any screams, just laughter and blended conversations. Were all those children dead? "I'm fine." She said, slowly. "I just want to go lie down."

"Hilary?" Hilary turned to the sound of Mayla's voice. "What's wrong?" She asked as she pressed the back of her hand to Hilary's forehead.

"She fainted." Brooklyn said, gripping the back of Hilary's dress tightly. "I'm going to take her upstairs to lie down."

"That's good you're okay." Mayla said as a grin appeared on her face. "I'll... check on you tomorrow. I have plenty of guests still waiting for me to greet them."

"I can take her upstairs, if you want Brooklyn?" Kai said, stepping forward.

"It's your party Kai, not mine. Wouldn't that be rude of you to leave abruptly?"

"I don't mind."

Hilary looked between Brooklyn and Kai, taking a deep breath in. "Kai, its okay. Brooklyn can look after me." She said, biting her lip, as she watched for his reaction.

Kai nodded stiffly. "Fine." He said, walking off.

Hilary blinked as Mayla chuckled. "Oh, have fun, you two." She said, following Kai's steps.

Hilary followed Brooklyn out of the room; down the hallway she had followed Mayla earlier. She almost barrelled into Brooklyn who had stopped. "My room is the last one on the right." She said softly.

Brooklyn turned around. "There is something that I've wanted to do all night." He said. Hilary panicked slightly as Brooklyn was suddenly closer, his head leaning down, one of his hands travelling up her back and the other pushing her hair out of her face. Hilary licked her lips. Her heart began to race as Brooklyn's lips softly grazed hers.

/


	15. Summertime Sadness

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade.

That Girl In Question

Chapter 15: Summertime Sadness

/

Hilary wouldn't have predicted this at the beginning of the night. She moaned as she felt Brooklyn's teeth graze just below her ear, leaving her breathless as she felt him lift her off the ground into her bedroom door. Hilary shivered as she felt Brooklyn's cold hands on the back of her neck as their lips met. Suddenly, the door behind her was gone and Hilary stumbled backwards into her room. She chuckled as she regained her feet, looking over at Brooklyn, whose bright orange hair was wild; his normally light eyes were dark. She reached behind, undoing the tiny black belt undone. Hilary felt as if everything was warm and moving fast. She bit her lip as she watched Brooklyn slowly take off his suit jacket and undid the top button of his shirt. A blink later, he was back in front of her, his mouth greedily on top of hers. Hilary felt the buttons of her dress being undone and suddenly she felt self conscious as she felt her dress hang on her body. Her hands flew to the top half of her body.

Brooklyn chuckled slightly as he tugged the dress from underneath her hands. "Don't be shy, little one." He said softly into her ear as she looked down to watch him lift her hands away from her body. He replaced her hands with his, Hilary jumped slightly from the coldness of his skin. She had no idea what was going on but two minutes ago she wasn't almost completely naked standing in front of Brooklyn and now she was. She kicked off her shoes, moving forward, lifting her hands to start undoing Brooklyn's shirt. She bit her lip as one of Brooklyn's hand slid slowly down her stomach to the top of the – Hilary froze as she felt Brooklyn trace the top of the tiny lace panties. "I see you got my present." He said as he began leaving a trail of kisses down her neck.

Hilary felt her cheeks go red as she started undoing the buttons again. "They're from you?" She asked, pulling away from him.

Brooklyn looked her up and down, his tongue darted out to lick his bottom lip. "I thought you would look lovely in them." He said, lifting a finger to trace the edge of her collarbone. "And you do, of course."

Hilary gasped as Brooklyn grabbed her suddenly, pulling her up against him. Hilary stared into his eyes for a moment before looking down at his lips. She licked her own before leaning forward and placing hers on his, biting on his lower lip as she demanded entrance. She had no idea on how to be sexy or even... She lost the battle of dominance quickly as they moved closer and closer to the bed. "Need to..." Hilary managed to get out, pulling away, gasping for air. "Breathe." She said as Brooklyn pushed her gently, her legs hitting the edge of the bed, sending her backwards onto it. Hilary propped herself up onto her elbows as she watched Brooklyn peel his shirt off and then there was a loud snap and a loud clatter as his belt hit the ground. Hilary gulped then Brooklyn was on top of her, their tongues fighting for dominance as Hilary ran her hands through his hair. Her head spun a little as she felt Brooklyn's teeth graze her neck slightly and for a moment there was a moment of panic before she let out a high pitched moan as he bit down on her neck. Hilary gasped for air as Brooklyn made his way down her body, his mouth latching onto one of her nipples while his hand cupped her neglected one. Hilary could feel goosebumps appear on her skin as she watched Brooklyn pull away, kneeling in between her legs, to undo the top button of his pants. Hilary swallowed as she watched him pull down the zipper. "Oh god" She whispered.

"Oh god indeed" Brooklyn said, leaning back down.

/

Hilary bolted up, looking around her almost dark room. Brooklyn was nowhere to be seen. _Had it all been a dream? _She thought to herself as she looked down to see that she was wearing the black button up shirt that Brooklyn had been wearing the night beforehand and, thankfully, those lace panties. Had she... done it... with Brooklyn? She always thought she would lose her virginity to someone she loved, not some orange haired vampire who seemed want her as an accessory on his arm. She didn't feel sore or anything like her friends back in the city had described after they had done it. She pushed the covers back and got out of the bed, having a quick, boiling hot shower and got dressed. She looked around the room, turning the light on as she did. The room was much smaller than the room at the other place but it felt a bit more... warmer. She still had boxes piled up against the other wall. Hilary had no clue what was inside them as the only belongings she had from the other house, the books and maps, were sitting messily on the desk. She looked over at the desk chair where the dress Hilary had worn the night before was draped over. She looked away, heat rising in her cheeks. She bolted out of the room, down the hallway. She wanted to talk to Mayla but she had no clue what room was Mayla's.

"Looking for something?"

Hilary turned around. Standing in the doorway of one of the rooms she had just passed was Mayla, wearing a black silk dressing gown with her hair in rollers. "Um, can we talk?" Hilary asked walking over to her.

Mayla raised her eyebrow. "Sure, come on in." She said, moving back to let Hilary past her. "I was actually going to ask you if you felt up to accompying me this evening."

Hilary looked around the room, looking for somewhere to sit. All the furniture from Mayla's old room at the old house had been crammed in and as she took a seat in one of the arm chairs in front of the desk, she could see an adjoining room that looked crammed with racks of clothing. "Um, okay." Hilary said staring at the picture frames on Mayla's desk. She wondered who Mayla would keep photographs of.

Mayla sat across from her behind the desk. "You can have a look if you want." She said, nodding towards the frames. "I'm..." Mayla sighed. "Sentimental sometimes."

Hilary got up and picked up one of the frames. It was of Mayla and Tala. Tala looked a little younger but Mayla of course still looked the same. She put it back down and picked up the next one. Brooklyn and Mayla, in the exact same pose as Tala and Mayla in the other frame, their expressions sent a chill down Hilary's spine. Brooklyn looked handsome in the three piece suit. Hilary wondered if he was a ginger back then as well. Hilary put it back down and picked up the next one, sensing a pattern and wasn't surprised that it was Kai and Mayla in the next one. Hilary had seen this photo somewhere else and hastily put it back down as she realised. It was the same photo as in the watcher's diary. Hilary sat back down. "They're lovely." She said.

Mayla chuckled. "You think it's weird I still have the ones of Brooklyn and Kai." She said, leaning back in the chair. 'What was it that you wanted to talk to me about?"

Hilary felt her cheeks go hot. She scratched the side of her neck. "Um... last night... um..."Hilary looked down at her hands. She didn't even know what it was she wanted to say or ask.

"You didn't. You're still a virgin." Mayla said.

Hilary sighed in relief. "Oh okay." She said slowly.

"You sound like that wasn't the answer you were looking for."

Hilary shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know what I want anymore." She said softly, looking around the dimly lit room. Why did she sound like that? She didn't know much about anything anymore.

"Well, Brooklyn is a very handsome man. You were the envy of the room last night." Mayla said, standing up. "You looked lovely in your dress."

"Thank you." Mayla slipped off the dressing gown, flinging it onto the arm chair next to Hilary. Hilary watched Mayla, who was dressed in nothing but a black corset, garter belt, panties and stockings, walk into the other room. "I have to give you it back."

"No need too." Mayla said as she walked back out. She had pulled on a three quarter sleeved black dress that looked a bit old fashioned. It went to right underneath Mayla's legs and the cuffs and around the area of the buttons were a different shade black. "It's yours; you shall put it in your closet." Mayla walked over to Hilary. "Can you zip me?"

Hilary stood up, zipping the back of the dress up. "Do you want me to go change?"

Mayla disappeared for a second and returned with an almost similar dress, except it was black and white. "Here, I have lots of clothes and we're similar sizes." She said, handing Hilary the dress before she returned into the other room. Hilary quickly took her clothes off and pulled the dress on. Mayla returned with high heels on and a pair in her hand. Hilary slipped the shoes on as Mayla zipped up the dress. "You have a model's body." Mayla said as she pushed Hilary back into the chair.

"I do?" Hilary asked as Mayla began doing her makeup. Hilary didn't think she looked like a model at all nor have a model's body. She was skinny, the type of skinny that made other girls jealous because Hilary didn't have to try to lose weight at all.

"When I was human, I don't think there were girls as tall as you." Mayla said as she leaned back to admire her handiwork. "I was considered average height and I'm barely five foot."

Hilary stood up slowly. "Was it your birthday yesterday?" She asked as Mayla disappeared again and back, this time with a black handbag was dangling off her wrist.

"It was my birthday five days ago. It was Kai's yesterday." Mayla replied as she picked the blackberry up from the desk and put it into the handbag.

Hilary nodded as she started to follow Mayla out of the room. "What is it we're going to do exactly?" She asked.

"You'll see."

/

"Sulking, I presume?"

Kai turned his head slightly. "Bored, Tala?" He asked as he turned around to face the red-headed demon.

Tala shrugged. "I was just wondering if you had seen Mayla..." He said, putting his hands into his pants pocket.

"No, I haven't though I heard her leave with Hilary not long ago."

"Fuck." Tala swore, pulling out a phone out of his pocket. "I thought I told her not to go."

Kai raised his eyebrow. "You told her not to go somewhere?" He asked. "How funny that is."

Tala angrily typed a message on his phone before looking back up at Kai. "She's going to meet someone about procuring some... weapons and I said I didn't want her to go alone."

"Well, she's not technically alone."

"I don't think Hilary is the kind of back up I was talking about."

"Hilary can be full of surprises."

"Just like her choosing Brooklyn over you." Tala raised an eyebrow. "Funny that."

"You can laugh as much as you want to over that Tala" Kai said, turning back around. "But I'll always be able to say that I had her first. Even Brooklyn beat you to that as well."

/

Hilary wordlessly followed Mayla down the almost dark hallway. They hadn't travelled long until they got to the city, going into the parking lot of a building and up to the 25th floor. Mayla stopped abruptly and knocked three times on a door.

"You don't say anything." Mayla said as she smoothed her dress.

"Okay." She said looking around the empty hallway. The door swung open to reveal a short, stocky man.

"The Mayla Trumani has graced me with her presence." He said, giving her and Hilary both once over's. "Who's this?" He asked, jerking his head towards Hilary.

"Caroline." Mayla said, stepping forward. "She's the muscle."

The guy snorted, eyebrow raised. "The twig is the muscle?" He stepped back. "I heard you had a twisted sense of humour."

"Is that what they say?" Mayla said her face expressionless as she stared at the man. "Are you going to invite me in?"

"Oh! Come on in!" The guy moved out of the way as Hilary and Mayla entered the apartment. There were walls were mostly windows and there was nothing but a large table with several large cases on top of it, a mattress by the wall and a rickety looking chair. "I haven't done much with the place. I just moved here."

"Interesting. Show me what you're selling." Mayla said, passing her handbag to Hilary and walking over the desk. Hilary looked around the bare apartment. Over to the right were a little kitchenette and a closed door that made Hilary wonder if it was a bathroom or something else. She felt the hair stand up on the back of her neck as she looked around. Something told her something was wrong. She looked over at Mayla who was standing with a large gun in her hand. The guy next to her was giving her a weird look.

"I'm just going to use the bathroom." Hilary said, turning on her heel and walking over to the closed door. "I haven't had a chance to go since we left."

"That isn't a bathroom!" The guy called out after her.

Hilary stopped, turning around. "What kind of apartment doesn't come with a bathroom?" She asked. Mayla had put the gun back into the case.

The guy had paled slightly. "It's just a closet." He said.

"So where do you go when you need to go?" Hilary asked, raising her eyebrow as she turned back around, running over to the door with the guy following her.

Mayla grabbed the man by the arm. "Where do you think you're going?" She asked.

The guy looked up at her, eyes wide with fear. "I'm sorry."

"You're sorry?" Mayla asked as she watched Hilary open the door to reveal a group of men.

"Oh..." Hilary started to say before she was punched in the face, sending her off her feet, landing a few feet away.

"Who set this up?" Mayla asked the man. "Who or I'll rip your jugular out right this second?" The guy shook his head. Mayla grabbed the front of the man's neck, ripping out the jugular. Mayla dropped the man as she turned the group of men. Hilary got to her feet, rushing to stand behind Mayla. Blood was pouring out of her nose. Mayla charged forward, dodging the first swinging fist, sending her own in return, sending one of the into the wall, and through it. The next one was easy as she reached up with both hands, grabbing his head, twisting it, realising her grip as she heard the loud crack of the next breaking. One punch and the next guy was knocked out and sent into oven. The two remaining stopped as stared at her.

"Bloody vampires." One snarled, moving towards her. Mayla punched right through his chest, pulling his heart out as she pulled her arm out. She smiled at the remaining one who was moving as far back as he could from her.

"I don't want to die." He said as he pushed his body up against the glass.

Mayla rolled her eyes as she pushed him through the glass, throwing the heart out after him. She turned around back to see Hilary, Kai and Tala standing there. "What are you doing here?" She asked making her way over to the cases.

"I told you not come here." Tala said. "I told you it would be bad." He touched her shoulder. "Look at Hilary."

"She will be fine." Mayla said. "Now, are you going to stand there or are you going to carry some of these cases?"

/

Awkward, Hilary thought as she looked around limo as they drove back. She sat across from Kai while Mayla and Tala sat opposite ends of the backseat. Hilary shivered as she rubbed her hands together.

"Cold?"

Hilary looked up at Kai. "It's okay, I can manage." She said, giving a polite smile.

Kai pulled off his suit jacket and held it out to Hilary. "Take it."

Hilary looked down at her hands before taking it out of his hands and pulled it on. "Thank you" She said, saying the last words for the next twenty minutes. The limo stopped and Kai got out first, Hilary followed him out and back into the house. He directed her to her room. She paused in the doorway of her room. "Happy Birthday for yesterday" She said softly. She knew he could hear her.

Kai gave her a nod. "Thank you." He said, turning around and walking back down into the dark hallway. Hilary walked into her room, closing the door behind her and leaning on it. She gingerly touched her nose, the blood on her face had been cleared up but her nose felt sore. She sighed as she kicked off her shoes and pulled off Kai's jacket. She put it on top of the boxes. She unzipped her dress, pulling it off and pulling on long sleeved shirt and long pyjama pants. She stared around her room. The last 48 hours had been a weird, sexual, awkward nightmare that she wanted to forget. She picked up the black shirt that belonged to Brooklyn and folded it. Did that all happen with him? Mayla had said that they didn't sleep together but how could she know that? She looked at it. It was probably super expensive. She raised it to her nose and took a sniff. It smelt... like expensive cologne just like Brooklyn had the night before. She walked over to the top of her bed, lifting one of the pillows and placed there before hopping into bed.

/

"I'm going inside." Mayla said. "I have a few hours before sunrise and I still have a few things to do." She climbed out of the limo and started to make her way inside. She stopped when she heard the limo door open and close again.

"I'm not going inside." Tala said.

Mayla frowned. "What?"

"I'm going to go away for a few days." He said.

"Where?"

Tala shrugged his shoulders. "I'll decide." He said, moving from next to the limo to right in front of Mayla. "I need...some time."

"Time? Are you saying you're leaving me?"

"No I'm not saying that."

"Then what?"

Tala looked down at Mayla. "I'm just going to think about a few things."

Mayla bit her lip. "Fine." She said, pushing him away from her. "Go, think and then come back to me whenever you feel like it." She said, turning around.

"You don't have to be like this." Tala said.

"Like what?" She asked as she gripped the handle to the front door.

"Heartless."

/

"The number you have called, 603-555-8871, cannot come to the phone right now. Please leave a message after the beep"

"_Ming-Ming, its Mayla Trumani. I have a request so call me back when your ass gets back from the higher planes. Call me on 914-555-7898."_

/

A/N: Thanks for everyone's reviews! I welcome any questions or suggestions or anything!


	16. Vampire Weekend - Part I

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade

That Girl In Question

Chapter Sixteen: Vampire Weekend – Part I

/

_Friday_

Mayla stared out the window into the snowy darkness. She heard the bedroom door, open and close, and footsteps walking towards where she stood. "What do you want?' She asked.

Brooklyn looked around the room. "It smells a bit ripe in here, don't you think?" He asked. "And you know why I'm here."

"I know why you are here at the house, I meant in my room."

"You never returned any of my calls." Brooklyn said, raising an eyebrow to the body next to the bed. "Jasmine told me what happened."

Mayla snorted. "And what did she tell you?" Mayla asked, turning around to face him.

"Don't worry; I'm just glad to see you are okay." Brooklyn pulled out his phone from his pocket. "I'm taking Hilary for the weekend before I go to Paris."

Mayla shrugged. "Fine."

Brooklyn turned around and walked towards the door. "I would suggest on spreading out your feeding area. It's becoming a bit more... conspicuous." He left.

Mayla stared at the closed door. She walked over to her desk and picked up her phone. No new messages. Still. She dropped the phone back onto the desk and sat in the chair. Mayla wished she could get rid of her feelings of anger and whatever else she was feeling. She didn't feel like this when Kai and her decided to end it, nor with Brooklyn. Had she gone soft?

/

Hilary looked over at Brooklyn at the other end of the backseat. He was busy typing on his phone to notice her looking at him so Hilary returned to looking out the window. It was way too silent and it was making things awkward. Not like they weren't awkward right from when Brooklyn picked her up from her room. Hilary smoothed the wrinkles out of her jeans. All she wanted to know was why did they stop? Did he not... want her? Did she say stop? She didn't remember drinking too much alcohol. Hilary sighed.

"Something wrong?"

Hilary's head snapped to the right. Brooklyn was no longer on his phone, instead he was turned towards Hilary slightly, eyebrow raised. Hilary felt her cheeks go warm. "No, no, I'm... fine." She said, looking back out the window. She wondered where they were going. Did Brooklyn live in the city? Or was that his house that was used for that council meeting? Hilary shuddered at the memory. She hoped he lived somewhere else.

"Are you cold?"

Hilary turned back to him. "No." She said. "I'm quite warm, thanks." Hilary watched Brooklyn move across the seat until he was right next to her.

"You have nothing to be afraid of, I won't hurt you." He murmured as Hilary watched his left hand touch her right one that was clenching her jeans tightly. "I don't want too..." Hilary's hand unclenched her jeans as Brooklyn began to lightly touch up and down Hilary's wrist. Hilary's untouched hand clenched her jeans tighter. Brooklyn's slight touch was sending shivers up her spine and she could see goosebumps appearing on her arm. Hilary felt her cheeks burn even more. "I like your haircut." Brooklyn's other hand was suddenly in her hair, curling the ends around his fingers. Hilary could feel her heart beating loudly in her ears. Were they going to continue on what they had started before? Hilary's head spun a little. Perhaps she was apprehensive... but all the apprehensiveness was pushed out of her mind as Brooklyn's lips descended down on hers. Hilary leaned into the kiss, the hand that was at the end of her hair, suddenly was gripping onto the roots tightly as the hand on her wrist gripped it tightly. _Oh god _Hilary thought as Brooklyn's tongue demanded entrance into her mouth. Brooklyn was definitely a good kisser. Brooklyn let go of her wrist, and grabbed her waist, pulling her onto his lap. Brooklyn's hands were suddenly inching up her shirt, his cold skin leaving goosebumps in its wake. Brooklyn's mouth de-attached from hers and began to nibble and suck just underneath her ear, causing her to let out a throaty moan and grind her hips against his. Brooklyn chuckled against her neck, repeating the action causing her to grind her hips against his again, this time harder. "Does that feel nice?" He asked, pulling away from her, looking smug.

Hilary stared into Brooklyn's lust filled eyes. Oh god, it felt good but Hilary's cheeks were burning with thoughts of what could happen. Hilary froze. "I'm a virgin!" She blurted out, covering her face with her hands. Why the fuck was that the one thing she had to blurt out of her mouth of all times? Hilary felt Brooklyn's cold hands grab her wrists and pried them away from her face.

"I promised that we wouldn't do anything that you weren't up to doing..." He said, giving her a small smile. "Remember that?"

Hilary shook her head slowly. "I don't really remember much... of the other night..." She said slowly. "I mean... I remember some parts just... um it kind of stops after a while..."

Brooklyn's hands moved from holding her wrists to holding her hands. "You said you weren't ready and I respected that." He said. "I'm not that kind of... I could never do those kinds of things towards you. Hilary."

Hilary felt her hands go sweaty as she stared at Brooklyn. Hilary was pretty sure the thump-thump noise she could hear echoing the car was her own heart beating loudly. Hilary pulled one of her hands out of Brooklyn's, hesitating as she touched his orange locks. His hair was soft and silky, in much better condition than hers. Hilary knew that she was about to make one choice that could impact her life. Hilary could feel Brooklyn's free hand curve around her backside, moving up to her lower back, under her shirt. Hilary took a deep breath and pressed her lips against Brooklyn's. Brooklyn quickly took control; his cold hands were leaving a burning trail as they went higher up her back. Hilary found herself pressed into the carpeted floor of the car, Brooklyn's hands gripping her hips tightly, Hilary arched into him as his lips travelled down the side of her neck. Hilary froze as she felt something beginning to vibrate against Brooklyn's leg. "Um, your leg is vibrating." She as Brooklyn nipped against her collarbone.

"No, it's not." Brooklyn said into her neck as Hilary felt the button of jeans come undone.

Hilary grinded her hips against Brooklyn's leg. "Yes... it is!" Hilary made a whining noise as Brooklyn raised to his knees and jammed his hand into his pocket and pulled out his phone.

"What?!" Brooklyn snapped into the phone. Hilary caught her breath. Her heart was hammering inside her chest. "Fine, I'll send Mayla, she's the only one who I know is available in the area." Brooklyn hung up on the phone and dialled another number. "Mayla, I need you to go to a bar in Buffalo, it's on Illinois street, 47... Yes, I realise that...You'll be doing me a favour... I'll make it worth your while...I'll bring back something that you will absolutely want back from Paris... fine, okay, let me know when it's done." Brooklyn smiled at Hilary as he put his phone back into his pocket. "Now, what were we doing?"

/

Vampire bars annoyed Mayla a lot. Doing Brooklyn's bidding that included going to a vampire bar? He definitely owed her for this one. Perhaps he should be bringing something extra lovely back from Paris for her for doing this. Mayla looked around. Had anyone in this bar heard of personal hygiene besides herself? Just because they were dead, didn't mean that they had to walk around smelling and looking like it. Mayla wrinkled her nose as she made her way to the bar. It was a Friday night and Mayla could've been doing something better than an assassination in some dowdy bar in Buffalo. Maybe she should have worn something other than a brand new, white Chanel coat with a fur collar and white high-heeled boots. She was probably the cleanest thing in the whole place.

"Drink?"

Mayla looked at the bartender. "No."

"Let me guess, a princess like you won't touch the blood I'm offering because it's not some kind of import?"

Mayla snorted. "Please, blood is blood no matter where it comes from or who it's from." Mayla scanned the room again. "Even from a dive in Buffalo." Why couldn't one of the twins do this? Why did they have to be in Japan? She was much more than some lowly assassinator. Though she did enjoy killing people, killing another vampire brought no thrill, at least not the kind of thrill she got from killing humans. Hm, did she want to go out and find someone to feed off after this? Brooklyn did warn her that too many dead bodies were showing up in her area.

"You waitin' for someone?"

"No." She said, brushing her hair out of her face. Brooklyn was probably being duped. Another scan. Obviously nobody except her had realised that the eighties were definitely over. Had these vampires really lived through the eighties? Mayla did not want to know. The eighties were something she was very much willing to forget. Mayla pulled her phone out of her pocket. 11:42... definitely seemed like Brooklyn's source was wrong. She scrolled through her contacts. It had been a week. The longest time they had ever gone without talking. She had never gotten this angry with Brooklyn or Kai when they hadn't contact her for a week. She once went five years without talking to Brooklyn when they were together. Though he definitely made up for the lost time when they finally reunited. Mayla put her phone away and left the bar. She would call Brooklyn later and tell him that his source was wrong and that he should get someone who can get better and correct information. Mayla walked over to the parking lot towards her car. She paused. She could see a man coming towards her. "Finally." She muttered as it was who she had been waiting for. Mayla stopped. "I've been waiting for you."

The man stopped. "Who sent you?" He asked. "How do you know who I am?"

"None of that matters now, especially since you're about to die." The man froze; his eyes went wide before he turned around bolted. Mayla stared. "Why do they always have to run?" Mayla took off after him and quickly caught up to him, pushing him into the gravel. "I don't know what you did to piss whoever it is off that wants you dead, but maybe that's what you should've thought about before you pissed them off so bad that they sent someone to kill you." Mayla leaned down and grabbed the man by the neck, lifting him off the ground.

"Please, don't." He sobbed. "You don't have to do this!" Mayla moved her hands. There was a loud crack and the man dropped to the ground. Mayla pulled her phone out and snapped a picture and sent it to Brooklyn. She pulled her car keys out. Her nights work was done.

/

Mayla slammed the door behind her shut with such ferocity that the whole house shook under the force. For some reason, half way through the five and a half hour journey back, Mayla had gotten angry. So angry that she stopped at a gas station outside Syracuse and drank the two people inside but not even that had quelled the anger that seemed to burn on the inside. Whenever he decided to return, Mayla was going to make him pay for how she was feeling. Mayla stomped her way to her room and slammed the door shut again. Mayla looked around. As tedious as it sounded, slamming doors was extremely gratifying. She realised it was just her and Kai in the house. He was probably brooding in the dark over the fact Hilary was with Brooklyn at his house. She no idea where anyone else was. That was kind of annoying. She wanted to go hunting, with them all. Perhaps it could be like that time where they hijacked that bus of teenaged footballer players and they let them get a head start before picking their way through them all... Mayla clapped her hands together. Mayla undid her white coat that was now covered in blood and pulled it off and dropped it onto the ground. Maybe it was for the best that Tala had left. Now she wouldn't be tied down by stupid human emotions and feelings and all that fucking crap. Mayla pulled off her boots. Kai enjoyed hunting as much as she did. Mayla left her room and walked down the hallway towards Kai's. Tala would be the one missing out, not her. She was one of the most feared vampires alive today. Mayla opened Kai's door. "Are you in here?"

"Isn't that a stupid question?" Kai asked from the corner. "You can clearly tell I'm in here."

Mayla snorted. "I was being polite, considering this is your room, not mine." She said walking over to him. "Want to go hunting tomorrow night?" She asked, licking her lips.

"Where?" He asked, looking her up and down. "Will you be going like that?"

Mayla chewed on her lip, resting a hand on her bare hip. "Would you like it if I went like this?" She asked slowly. She could feel Kai staring at her naked body in the darkness. "Would you lick the blood off me if I got dirty?"

Kai bolted up onto his feet, pushing Mayla roughly onto his bed. He stood at the edge and leaned over. "You know... I would enjoy that... very much..." He said in a low voice, dragging his index finger in-between the valley of her breasts. He dragged his finger along her smooth, cold skin to her soft nipple, pinching it roughly, causing it to go hard.

"It's been a while since we've done this...just the two of us..." Mayla said as she undid Kai's belt and pulled it off. "As much as I enjoy what we've done as a threesome, I much enjoy our alone time." Mayla licked her lips. "Come show me what I've been wanting..."

/

A/n: So, no lemon as I don't want to be banned because honestly I probably wouldn't be good at writing one... but maybe when I have more confidence! Thanks for all the reviews and sorry for such the long wait, I got really stuck with the chapter and have split it into two parts so part two will hopefully be up and plus, if you want some more Kai/Hilary loving, I have several one-shots coming so yay! Oh and a new Born to Die chapter very soon!


	17. Vampire Weekend - Part II

Disclaimer: Beyblade isn't mine. Just the plot

That Girl In Question

Chapter 17: Vampire Weekend – Part II

/

_Saturday_

Hilary hadn't thought that she would be spending her night sitting at a table in a private room at a fancy, upscale restaurant in the Upper East Side across from Mayla and Kai when she had woken up earlier that afternoon. Mayla and Brooklyn, who sat next to her, both look agitated. Hilary watched at Kai would turn slightly towards Brooklyn, scowl, and then turn back to the wall. Hilary wondered why they were there. Hilary had woken up to the sound of Brooklyn on the phone with someone, sounding agitated. Hilary watched as Mayla looked to the door and frowned.

"Whoever your source is, they need to be killed." She said, turning back to raise her glass to her lips.

"I was given this information via Johnny." Brooklyn replied.

Mayla raised her left eyebrow. "McGregor?" She asked, snorting. "Please."

"I think you're just jealous he beat you to the Nevada seat."

Mayla's left eye twitched. "That was your fault. You're the one who decided we should go to Japan."

"You're the one who listened to me." Hilary looked between the two, who were glaring at each other. "In fact, I recall you're the one who insisted that we went to Japan."

Mayla leaned back in her chair. "**Conasse."****Kai suppressed a laugh. Hilary began to chew her nails. She had thought that Mayla and Brooklyn were close, despite the long history between the two, but apparently she had been wrong. Mayla frowned. Hilary opened her mouth. Brooklyn slapped his hand across it before she could make a noise. He shook his head. Mayla and Kai got up silently. Hilary froze at the sound of terrified screams. Hilary watched as Mayla pulled a gun from****_ somewhere _****underneath her dress and tossed it at her. Hilary caught it as Brooklyn pulled her out of her chair to the corner of the room. Hilary looked down at the gun. It was exactly like the one Mayla had shown her how to use back at the old house in Oxford before those werewolves snatched her. Hilary took off the safety. The screams and banging got louder as it came towards them. What the hell was outside that door? It sounded like freaking Godzilla or the hulk or something else large and scary. Hilary stared at the door. The door banged open and a leather clad man grabbed Mayla and threw her backwards. Hilary tried to keep up with their movements but they moved too fast. Hilary watched as more poured into the room. **

**"****And who's human is this?" Hilary looked up at the sound of the talking voice. There was a huge burley man in front of her. He grabbed her by the throat and pulled her off the ground. Hilary dropped the gun. She clawed at the large hand wrapped tightly around her neck, struggling to breathe. Hilary could hear yelling as she grabbed at his hand, trying to pull it off. She couldn't breathe. She wanted to scream. She didn't want to die. Not like this. Not at all. The man stumbled, his second hand gripping her left arm just as tight as her neck. Hilary closed her eyes. This was it, she was going to die at the hands of... the grip on both her arm and neck disappeared and then Hilary was dropping towards the ground. Hilary's eyes snapped open. There was a blur of blue and black and then Hilary was being held up by Kai who had his arm wrapped around her waist. Hilary blinked and gasped for air. She was still alive? Hilary gingerly touched her neck.**

**"****Are you okay?" Kai asked, his eyes wide, searching her up and down. Hilary nodded slowly. Her throat burned, her whole neck felt like it had been crushed and that she no longer had a voice box. Hilary looked down at her arm. She could already see a dark bruise coming through. Kai grabbed her hands and helped her up. Hilary looked around the room. Brooklyn was fighting two men in a blurry motion while Mayla was nowhere to be seen. "Come on, I've got to get you out of here." Kai led her out of the room quickly, into the corridor outside. Hilary's stomach heaved at the smell of blood. Hilary covered her mouth. Had those vampires killed everyone at the front of the restaurant? Hilary could hear the sounds of sirens as Kai dragged her towards the back, through the empty kitchens, had they killed everyone back here too or had they gotten out? Kai kicked open a door and dragged Hilary into the alleyway.**

**"****Where are..?" Hilary said, coughing. Her voice sounded scratchy and it burned. She coughed again, trying to ignore that Kai was holding her hand as he dragged her down the dark alleyway towards the street. **

**"****Somewhere safe." He said quickly as he looked at the busy street. "It isn't safe here." Hilary looked around. They were on seventy-second street, just five blocks from where she had lived until they moved to Oxford. Was Brooklyn and Mayla safe? Where had Mayla gone? Kai pulled his cell phone out. "Jasmine? Check the house. We were just ambushed. Start packing. I'll call you when I'm close." He hung up and moved them closer to the street. They were moving house again? Why wasn't it safe? Kai flagged down a taxi and pushed Hilary into the backseat. "Wingdale Mountain road, Union Vale." **

**The taxi driver turned around. "Are you kidding me buddy?" He asked, giving Kai a look.**

**"****I'll make it worth your while." He said, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a few bills, holding him out to the driver. **

**The driver looked at the money, then at Kai and then at Hilary, frowning when he saw her neck. "Alright, on the condition that you didn't do that to her neck."**

**Kai shook his head. "No, I didn't." He said as the driver took the bills off him and turned back around and pulled away from the curb. Hilary pulled on her seatbelt and leaned back. "Let me look at your neck." Hilary turned towards him. Kai reached out slowly and touched her neck slowly. Hilary winced as he touched harder. Hilary bit her lip. It hurt. A lot. Kai pulled away. "I'm sorry." He said looking away.**

**Hilary reached out and grabbed his hand. "It's okay. Thank you for saving me."**

**/**

**Mayla leaned against the building. If she was human, she probably would be out of breath and exhausted and probably dead. Whoever was behind this was going to pay. With their own lives after being tortured for however long she wanted. She had no idea what had happened to Brooklyn or Kai or Hilary. She wondered if Hilary was okay. She had been thrown out of the room and then she had noticed that four of them had left through the back, not joining the fighting party, with that chef and she had chased after them. Mayla looked around the street. Where the hell was she? She looked to her left. Mayla stopped and stared at the mannequins inside Dolce and Gabbana. Mayla turned around. Was it safe to go back to Union Vale? They needed to get out of the country. Mayla continued walking as she pulled her cell phone out of her dress. She scrolled in her contacts until Brooklyn and pressed call. **

**"****_Mayla_****?" Brooklyn snapped down the phone. "****_Where are you_****?"**

**"****Just passing Armani on Fifth Avenue." She said, turning her head left and crossing the street. "I have no cash, so I can't hail a taxi." **

**"****_I'm on the corner of Sixty-Fourth and Park. I'll meet you on the corner of Fifty-Ninth_****." **

**"****Is Kai and Hilary okay?" She asked.**

**"****_He got her out, whether or not she's okay is something different_****. ****_I'll see you soon._****" He hung up. Whether or not she's okay is something different? What the hell was that supposed to mean? **

**/**

**_Sunday_**

**Hilary awoke, her heart hammering as her nightmare disappeared. Hilary tried to move her arms but she couldn't. Hilary looked down and saw that her arms were in the arm restraints. Hilary looked up as the door opened. **

**"****You were restless last night." Kai said as he stood at the end of her bed, holding a tray. "I had to restrain you." **

**Hilary's cheeks went warm. Why did he have to be in here as soon as she woke up, she probably looked horrible, with hair sticking up and drool on her face. "Oh." She said dumbly as she watched him place the tray on her desk and walk over to the side of the bed. **

**"****Does your throat still burn?" He asked as he undid the restraints. **

**Hilary rubbed her wrists. "Not as bad." She said, sitting up. She lied. It felt like she hadn't drunk anything in weeks, like it had been squished and her neck felt sore and so did her arm. Kai placed the tray on her lap and sat down in the chair next to her bed. Hilary sipped the orange juice. Had he spent the night in the chair? Hilary mentally slapped herself. She was being silly again. **

**"****I'm sorry."**

**Hilary looked up. "For what?"**

**"****I should've made sure that you didn't get hurt." **

**"****You don't have to be sorry for that." Hilary said slowly. "It wasn't your fault." **

**Kai looked at her. "Are your eggs done well enough? I've never made them." **

**Hilary looked down and looked at the eggs. She smiled. She picked up the knife and put some in her mouth. "They're perfect." She said after she had swallowed the mouthful. **

**/**

**Kai knocked on Mayla's door. **

**"****Come in." She called through the door.**

**Kai opened the door and stopped. The room was littered books and boxes. "Did a bomb go off or something?"He asked as made his way through the mess.**

**Mayla turned around, holding a book. "What? No, I'm half packing, half researching about these empath demons."**

**"****Why?"**

**Mayla narrowed her eyebrows. "Following a lead that what those vampires took was a empath demon." She said, looking back up at him. "What do you want?" **

**"****Just was making sure you didn't want me to do anything as I'm going to help Hilary with her room."**

**Mayla paused. Her eyebrow rose. She closed the book. "Are you?" She asked. "That's..."**

**"****That's...?" **

**"****Interesting."**

**"****What's so interesting?"**

**"****That you do things for her yet you still deny that you have feelings for her." **

**"****I have no idea what you're talking about." He said. "It's not like I should take any advice from you."**

**Mayla gripped the book. "Do you think that she's still all innocent and pure after spending that night with Brooklyn? You know how he works and can tell you that she's no longer a virgin." **

**Kai turned around. "I don't have to hear this." He said, marching out of her room and down towards Hilary's. Kai was so angry that he shook with rage. Had Mayla told Brooklyn that he ****_might _****have something for Hilary and that's why he started paying all that attention towards her? Kai opened Hilary's door to find her room empty. He heard the shower running. He walked over to the bathroom door and opened. He paused as he watched Hilary, naked under the water. What the hell was he doing? Kai opened the shower door. **

**Hilary turned around. She froze. "Kai! What are you do-." Kai grabbed her and pulled her close, pressing his lips against hers. She was warm, and she smelt like lavender. Kai pulled away. Hilary stared up at him, her mouth open wide. Hilary watched as he bolted from the room. She turned around. "Oh my god." She said.**

**/**

**So this is short and not as good as I wanted it to be, so sorry. Plot is going to be moving fast and thick for the next few chapters, as well as Kai-Hilary romance! Oh and someone returns! Plus all Streets/Locations are the real deal so thanks Google maps :) Please review and Born to Die chapter eight will be up very soon & a brand new Kai-Hilary one-shot for Christmas (That isn't Christmas themed) **


End file.
